


星光闪耀时

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：ABO/孤儿院组合/白切黑痴汉热爱北野学霸猫小波×黑切白撸猫狂魔热爱摄影修车工北野/没等O发情期就想标记人家结果反被揍的A×从未发情以为自己是B而且嗅觉有问题的傻O/初登场17岁×19岁/年下警告：真的是痴汉预警私设：1．未觉醒的ABO无法嗅到发情AO的气味。2．omega觉醒时立刻进入发情，但第一次发情期不会持续很长时间。3．A O可以控制自己的气味令身边的人无法闻到，但发情期时不受控制。4．必要时刻信息素可以作为攻击的武器。5．Beta并不能很好分清楚AO信息素味和普通含香物品。





	1. 今天的北野又捡猫回家了

**01.今天的北野又捡猫回家了。**

 

“今年第X号台风榕树将于今晚九点在我市沿海登陆，请晚归的市民带好雨具，注意安全。针对此次台风影响，我市也出台了紧急预案……”

B市鲜少有台风造访，气象台这次也难得用上了警示的语气。晚归的路人行色匆匆，都赶着在第一场雨下来之前回到家中。只是傍晚时分，一场大雨骤然降临，猝不及防地打乱了所有人的计划。雨水在低洼处蓄积，很快没过了人的脚踝。人们焦急地等待着绿灯亮起，趟过混杂着污泥的积水往对面去。

风雨交加的天气里，最担心的就是交通事故。所幸倾盆而降的雨水虽然耽误了些许能见度，但并没有影响司机们的判断。车流缓慢向前蠕动着，每一辆都开着明晃晃的双闪灯，示意彼此小心再小心。

小波非常讨厌下雨天，非常非常讨厌。

他靠在街边有屋檐的商铺门口，抵着锁得牢牢的玻璃门，发出一声无声的叹息。为了提防台风，玻璃上贴了大大一个米字，像是一块等待人泼墨上书的田字格。而他则是蜷缩在田字格角落里的羸弱小人。

“呲……”小波倒吸一口冷气，刚积攒了些气力准备扶着墙壁站起，却被背上传来的撕裂般疼痛折腾得又坐了回去。

——真是帮狠心的家伙，一群beta还这么嚣张，看老子觉醒后怎么弄死你们。

他这么想着，忽然猛地打了个喷嚏。股股凉风逮住了衣物与身体间的空隙钻了进来，再有暴雨加持，刺激得人直打哆嗦。他身上的衣服不算厚实，沾了水汽之后更是彻底失了保温的效果。

不远处好像有车追尾了。这个糟糕的天气注定躲不过事故，鸣笛声和人们尖锐又焦灼的争吵声灌进了他的耳蜗，吵得他索性闭目养神起来，只等下一波蓄力完毕再试着走回去。

意识逐渐被风雨吹刮得有些斑驳。冰凉的雨水渗透了衣服，小波拼命蜷缩起身体保暖，一副楚楚可怜的模样。朦胧中，似乎有什么东西踢到了自己裸露在外的脚脖子。他吃痛得呲牙，恼怒地想要反击，身体里却爆发不出这股力量，只得软绵绵地留在原地，抬头仰望那个握着伞的人影。

“喂。”北野叼着烟，收回了踹他的那只脚，挑衅似的扬起眉毛，“你死了没有？”

小波出神地看着他，迷迷糊糊地摇了摇头。

忽然，一只毛茸茸的猫头从北野的衣服里钻了出来，小声地“喵喵”叫着，用鼻子亲昵地拱着北野的手。那是一只惨兮兮的流浪猫，浑身的皮毛都湿透了，和自己倒是没半分区别。

北野安抚性地挠了挠怀中奶猫的下巴，居高临下地看着他道，“还站得起来么？没地方去的话，就跟我回去。”

小波哑着声音道：“我认得你，你是……北野。”

北野微微一愣，骤看小波的脸有些面生，不像是地下街常在跟前出没的几个崽子，于是奇怪地问道：“你也是那彩虹之家的？”

彩虹之家是B市唯一的儿童福利院，坐落在市北，收留了B市及附近乡镇所有的孤儿。孩子们通常会被抚养至成年再离开，而北野却是在十六岁时因为械斗提前出走，当年那件事闹得很大，整个彩虹之家乃至市北地下街都无人不知北野的大名。

小波点了点头：“我叫小波。”

“行呗，还救了个自己人。”北野再度仔细打量了小波的脸——彩虹之家的福利并不算好，孩子不算多，每年收留的也多是残缺病儿，甚少有小波这样周正的男孩子，因此隐约留了些印象，“跟我走吧，再呆在这儿明天就要有人过来给你收尸了。”

这话说得相当不客气，小波也没在意，他艰难地扶着墙壁站起，低声道了句谢，一瘸一拐地打算跟在北野后面。

北野皱起眉头，将伞让了大半出来：“进伞里来。小心别撞到我的猫。”

这把伞本就不大，他还努力将伞往猫和小波那举，全然不顾自己的半边身子已经被淋湿了。小波看着有些内疚，但又不敢开口多嘴，只好强忍着疼痛加快了脚步。

外头风大雨大，两人浑身湿透地站在玄关，足下洇开一片。北野没顾得上管小波，只言简意赅地赶他去浴室洗澡，着急地寻起了干毛巾给怀中的奶猫擦身体。

北野的外衣已经除下，他穿着一件湿漉漉的灰色棉背心，吸过水后紧紧贴在身上，伴随着他替小猫擦拭的动作，肌肉纹理舒张起伏，性感又好看。小波不由地口干舌燥起来，艰难地咽了咽口水。

“滚去洗澡。”北野察觉到小波一直站在原地没动，手头上还没停下，头也不回地冷声催促了句。

小波这才溜去了浴室。

捡来的小猫叫声非常细弱，北野发现它的时候，它正孤独地在草丛堆里用像老鼠叫一样的喵喵声求救，旁边没有母猫的影子。这个年纪的奶猫极容易夭折，一场大雨足够要了它的小命。北野举着伞和奶猫两两相望了会儿，终究还是不忍心地将奶猫抱了回来，谁料想半路上又捡了一只。

北野想起方才踢了小波一脚时对方龇牙咧嘴几欲扑上来的模样，真是一只驯不熟的野猫。北野自认不是个爱管闲事的人，至今也没琢磨明白怎么自己走在路上总能被一些惨兮兮的小家伙碰瓷。

但是怎么会有猫这么可爱的生物！

他娴熟地从柜子里翻出了猫奶粉、还有半袋猫粮、猫砂盆还有猫窝，在角落里捣鼓了起来。

小波冲完澡刚准备开门，立马反应过来自己没有换洗衣服，连内裤都湿了，不得不隔着门喊道：“北哥！北哥！”

“做什么！”

操，北野怎么说话有点娇嗔尾音，一定是他被雨淋得精神恍惚了。小波定了定神，弱弱地说道：“我没有换的衣服穿……”

那头北野正忙着照顾猫：“出来自己找！”

“这……不好吧？”

“你有的我都有，有什么不好的？”北野接了点热水冲猫奶粉，突然起了点逗弄的意思，“怎么？你那玩意儿还没牙签大不好意思出来遛遛？”

“屁！”小波恼羞成怒，一鼓作气地推门走了出来。

北野正忙着喂猫，不自觉地往他那儿瞄了一眼，刚准备嘲笑，结果当场愣住：“……你妈的怎么长的。”

小波本打算速战速决，赶紧到衣柜里找了件北野的T恤和短裤套上，听到北野这话又不争气地红了耳朵，仍不忘嘴硬两句：“怎么样，哥大吧？”

回敬他的是北野砸过来的一个猫窝。

这玩意儿本来砸不痛人，奈何角度找的太好，正巧撞在小波被人殴打的伤口上，他顿时倒吸了一口冷气。

北野慢悠悠地走过去，掀开小波的衣服看了看，皱眉道：“脱了，上点药。”

“我我自己来……”小波想要守住自己苦苦坚守十五年的节操，他向来不喜欢在别人面前裸露身体，孤儿院人送外号“blue波”。

北野被这推三阻四的不爽快姿态激得冒了火气，毫不留情地扒掉了小波的衣服，拎过医药箱替他处理身上的伤口。

“疼疼疼，哥轻点……”小波被消毒酒精刺激得差点掉了眼泪。

“疼个屁。”北野固定住小波挣扎的动作，蹙着眉头给裸露的伤口上药水药粉，剩下的淤青则上了些药油，“怎么洗澡前不说受了伤？不过也好，就当清洁了。”

“那会儿其实没这么疼……”小波讪讪道。

“行了，上了药很快就好了。”北野帮他把衣服套回去，找了块没受伤的地方拍了拍，“自己带药回去，每天找人帮你换药。今晚你就睡沙发吧，明天一早就给我滚。”说完话，他又去看猫了。

小波瞄了一眼那只皮毛稀疏根本看不出美颜的奶猫，心里不屑地想这小东西哪里来的魔力竟然勾得北野忘乎所以。他悄悄走过去想一探究竟，奶猫已经吃饱喝足在北野怀里舒服地踩奶了，发出满足的咕噜声。北野一直挠着毛茸茸的猫下巴，轻轻哼着不知名的歌。

“你以前也养猫吗？怎么家里猫用的东西一应俱全？”

北野回头看他，语气冷淡地说道：“总有受伤的流浪猫碰瓷我，伤养好了它们就都跑了，东西一直用不完。”

“有些流浪猫就是养不熟的性子。”小波坐下来与他面对面，伸手想摸摸小猫，就被北野狠拍了下手背。

“别碰我的猫。”北野警告道。

小波自讨了个没趣，只得在安全距离内观察那只呼呼大睡的小猫。北野抱猫的姿势很娴熟，不愧是撸猫达人，深知猫身上每一个开关，轻轻松松就赢得了猫的信任。他的手指灵活修长，骨节分明利落，零星缀着几道结痂的小伤口和茧子，指缝间干净无垢，一点不像是在外讨生活的手。

见猫已经睡熟了，北野也熄了兴致，将猫小心翼翼放回猫窝里，盖上了小毯子，抓着头发走进浴室洗澡。刚走进去又倒退回来，翻出了自己的内裤和睡衣。

小波见状不由调侃：“你有我也有，难不成北哥的没我的大，不好意思拿出来溜溜？”

北野冷笑一声，没有反唇相讥，直接用实际行动教训了小波——狠狠踹了他一脚。

小波猝不及防被踹倒在地，触及伤处又吃痛得闷哼一声。

北野满意地扬起嘴角：“冰箱里有食材，我饿了，你烧点饭。”说罢转进浴室去了。

小波打开冰箱，一半塞满了啤酒和碳酸饮料，其余都是食材，还有几个密封的保鲜盒。掀盖一看——竟然是炸糊了的麻团。

小波抽搐着眉角将盒子放回去，凭感觉拿出了几样食材，琢磨着应该做什么样的晚饭。

浴室门开了道小缝，北野将换下来的脏衣服扔进了门口的脏衣篓里。小波正等水开下面，见此情景不由自主走了过去，蹲在浴室门前盯着那堆衣服看，突然鬼使神差地拎起了北野的背心。

那衣物是贴身穿的，相比外套而言更是深深浸染了北野的气息，混合着空气中微凉的水汽，轻巧又灵活地蹿进人的四肢百骸，叫人觉得安逸无比。

锅里的水开了，上下翻涌着发出咕腾咕腾的声音。浴室里的水声渐小，小波赶忙丢下了衣服，极力忽视震如擂鼓的心跳，下了一捆挂面。

北野一边擦头发一边从浴室里走出来。他在家穿得甚为随意，不过是又换了一件oversized白色T恤，宽松地挂在身上，露出两条又直又长的腿。他闷头吃面，有未干的水滴顺着发丝流下，领口湿濡了一片。

小波看不下去，又拿了块干毛巾就要给他擦干。北野极不耐烦地推开了，然而经不住小波的一再坚持，只好一边吃面一边被擦头发。

“你屁事好多。”北野吃着面条嘟囔。

“不擦干睡觉很容易得偏头痛。”

“哦。”北野冷漠地点了点头，吸溜完最后一口面，满足地将面碗一放，潇洒地又去猫窝边了。

小波无奈自觉地收拾起了碗筷，隐约有种自己才是这家主人的错觉。

就一小时的功夫，奶猫并没有醒来。北野再次查看了下食盆水盆的情况，转身去衣柜抱了床毯子丢到沙发上，附带一个枕头，简单也给小波安置了一个窝。

“洗完就睡吧，别开电视吵醒我的猫。”北野言简意赅地说道，戴着耳机爬上了床，翻阅起了昨天没看完的书。

这间屋子并不大，是由一间废弃的仓库改造而来的，私接了水电煤气。玄关边是敞开式的厨房和一张兼做料理台的桌子，客厅中央铺着一块陈旧的地毯，掉漆的柜子上架着一台电视，边上散落的游戏手柄和几张光碟光碟。沙发背后就是床和衣柜，站在门口就能将屋内的全部陈设尽入眼底。房间里只有一扇窗户，高高地开在床边上，要跳到飘窗上才能望见外头。

小波被飘窗上的一台仪器吸引了，开口问道：“那是什么，北哥？”

然而北野塞着耳机并没有听到。

小波不得不走过去，壮着胆子夺过了北野正在看的书——竟然是余华的《活着》。

你的人设难道不是看《大逃杀》或者《沉默的羔羊》吗！

北野从没被人这么冒犯过，摘掉耳机就要发作，结果对上小波委屈的脸，暗骂了一句麻烦。

“你找死吗？”

“跟你说话你没理我呀。”小波道，“所以那是什么啊，北哥？”

北野顺着手指方向看去，平淡地说道：“望远镜。”

小波眼前一亮：“你平时有夜观星象的爱好吗？”

“唔。”北野漫不经心地应了一声，“你要看可以玩。”

小波跳上了飘窗，小心翼翼地摸了摸那架望远镜。望远镜的样式规格都不算新，镜片和边角皆有磨损，更像是小学生科普入门款，拿来专业观星还是有些寒碜。小波并不懂这些，心想或许北野并没有买专业天文望远镜的钱，毕竟是孤儿院出来的孩子，养活自己都不易，更别说供养这么奢侈的爱好了。

他小心翼翼地将望远镜放了回去，扭头刚想和北野说两句话，却见北野已经戴着耳机维持着看书的姿势睡着了，打开的书落在肚皮上，连被子都没有盖。

小波无奈，轻轻从飘窗跃下，蹑手蹑脚地走到北野身边，轻轻拿掉书，又摘掉了北野的耳机，慢慢扯过被子盖在了这人身上。

入睡后的北野少了几分生人勿近的气场，锋利的眉眼变得柔和宁静，更像一只找到安全纸箱蜷缩起身体的大猫。

小波嘀咕着，心想这家伙白日里凶巴巴的动不动就要打人，睡着了倒是乖巧。他趴在床边细细观察北野，不自觉地慢慢靠近，北野呼出的温热鼻息一缕一缕落在小波脸上，使他的面庞温度都升高不少。

正当两人的唇即将贴在一块时，北野突然发出了一声含糊的低吟。小波还以为他要醒了，吓得连忙往后跳了一大步。乞料对方仅是睡梦中翻了个身，转又沉沉睡去并没有醒来的架势。小波这才松了口气，却也再不敢造次，依依不舍地回到了沙发上，遥遥望了北野一眼，熄灭了灯。


	2. 今天的小波改变了他的终极家庭梦想

**02.今天的小波改变了他的终极家庭梦想。**

 

小波是被北野一脚踢醒的。

他嚎了一声滚落到地上，看着刷着牙满口白沫的北野，哀怨地揉了揉伤处：“我还是病人！”

“病个鬼。”北野在水池边吐掉了泡沫，“赶紧滚蛋。还想留这吃顿早饭不成？”

小波爬起来，翻出冰箱里那盒炸糊了的麻团：“我觉得你的确需要留下我吃一顿早饭。”

北野意外红了红脸，只是他皮肤偏向健康的麦色，一时半会儿看不出：“就一顿早饭。吃完就滚。”

只是没想到晚上打完工回来的时候，小波拎着食材和行李蹲在门口，已然等了很久了。

北野不着急开门，站在那儿与小波对峙：“你几个意思？”

一回孤儿院，小波躲开了前天围殴他的几个Beta，匆匆地收拾了自己的必需品从孤儿院出走，顺带还拿了一把积攒多时的零钱去菜场买了些菜，希望北野看在自己会做一手好菜的份上收留自己，只是没想到从下午两三点等到晚上七八点，北野都还没回来，等得他脚都酸了，闻声起来时身形晃了晃，险些摔倒。

“那些Beta说要弄死我。”小波道，“北哥收留一下我呗，等我伤好了把他们全打趴下再回去。作为交换我帮你做饭可好？”

北野听到第一句话时正要毫不留情地拒绝，听到“帮你做饭”四个字又转了念头，勉为其难地答应了，嘴上还忍不住吐槽：“区区Beta都打不过。”

“他们围攻我，我单枪匹马的当然不能面面俱到。等我觉醒成alpha了，他们一起来都不是我的对手。”小波不服气地说道，“话说回来北哥你的第二性征是什么？”

“老子是能揍翻alpha的Beta。”曾经揍翻发狂alpha的北野自信地说道，旋即带了点厌烦的口吻，“alpha都是王八蛋。”

小波干笑了两声。

北野的房间比昨天稍显凌乱些，捡回来的那只奶猫天不怕天不怕地四处扑腾，抓坏了沙发边角、扯完了卫生间的卷筒纸甚至把飘窗上的那架望远镜推到了地上。

小波看得是额角突突，恨不得立马把闹腾的猫崽扔出去。面对破裂一地的望远镜残骸，他看向北野道：“需要我帮你准备八角和花椒吗？”

“用来做什么？”

“炖猫。”

“你敢。”北野随意警告了一句，意外好脾气地收拾起了屋子，尽管眼底仍有不耐，但看向小猫的神色却十分温柔。他漠然地蹲在望远镜的残骸前发了会儿呆，不多时便起身将残渣统统扔进了垃圾桶里。

“你不生气吗？猫把你的望远镜砸了。”

“难道我把猫炖了望远镜就能复原？”北野反问他，“望远镜是死的猫是活的。活物和死物，没什么好相提并论的。”

果然是个猫奴。小波一边做饭一边想。

北野对那只猫很好。除了必要的猫粮外，今天还额外带了几个罐头回来，这会儿连自己的饭都顾不上吃，一直拿勺子喂那只绕着他脚下叫个不停的小猫。

“你为什么这么喜欢猫啊？”小波忍不住问道。

“没为什么。”北野说道，“就好看呗。”

“狗子也好看啊。”小波小声嘀咕，奈何被北野横了一眼不敢多说话，只得埋头吃饭。

吃完饭，照例是北野和小猫玩耍。而小波则围着水池和碗筷作斗争，看着自己沾满洗洁精和油污的双手，觉得自己的人设出现了严重的问题。他望向正和猫玩得不亦乐乎的北野，刚准备开口讨价还价又闭住了嘴。

这样也行吧。

福利院的孩子受政府养育自然是需要接受九年义务制教育的，但是初中毕业后就不再多问，考上高中的可以由福利院代为申请助学金，一直可以申请到大学毕业。考不上的要么继续在福利院混吃等十八岁正式搬出去，要么就和北野一样自己离开。

小波恰好是一批考上高中的人。他的学习成绩甚至还不错，裸分便轻松考取了区重点市六中，还有竞赛加分，是他们那届的前三名。像小波这样福利院出身却不自暴自弃依然德智体美劳全面发展的孩子，老师们当然多多照顾不吝夸奖，女生对长得好看身世凄惨的美少年也十分关注，因此激起了一些人的嫉恨。

青春期的少年们总有着奇奇怪怪的情绪波动，对出身不一样的同龄人非但没有同情包容反而偏激排斥。小波并不是第一次被人围堵，在学校里挑事的两个人都被他有力地还击了，只没想到这些人上下学规规矩矩，一到假日便招呼着社会上的兄弟在福利院附近蹲守，给了他猝不及防一击。五六个人堵截他一个，毫无防备的小波只得四处逃窜，最后流落街头，被北野捡了回来。

北野在市北赫赫有名，六中正好在市北的范围内，见小波接连几天大摇大摆地自由进出北野的住处，还以为他受到了北野的庇护，普通学生之流自然小心行事不敢轻易上前找他的麻烦。

找麻烦的人收敛了不少，给了小波休养生息的机会。

半月过后，他身上各处的伤口逐渐愈合，软组织的损伤也渐渐恢复，又极为幸运并不是疤痕体质，那一场混乱下来倒没给身体带来后遗症。

小波庆幸着自己的好运，没想到三年前出走的北野大哥竟然被自己遇到了，心情愉悦地哼起了歌。

“哎。”北野抱着猫站在桌前，望着轻哼小曲擦桌子的小波，面露不解，“你很喜欢擦桌子？”

小波：“……我不是抖M真的。”

“你为什么要跟着我？”北野没理会他的解释，言归正传道。

小波的手顿住了：“你指什么？”

“附近有人蹲守着，已经好几天了。”北野慢条斯理地撸着猫，不动声色地眯起了眼，“你对他们做了什么？”

“什么都没做。”小波定了定神，坦然地与北野对视，再次强调道，“我什么都没有做。”

他自然什么都没做，只是给那个嘴毒心狠的家伙一点教训，从十层台阶滚下是不会死的，至多折断一条腿，放学后教学楼里空荡荡的也没什么人，好不容易做完值日急忙回家的傻逼不会发现转弯的某一层台阶上多了点地板蜡，事后也不会有人追究到他身上。那家伙是自己滑倒的，可不关他小波的事情。

北野静静地看着他，淡漠又锐利的注视企图破开他的完美的伪装抓住隐藏在深处的真相，只是观察了半天，小波的反应平静到极致，并没有露出什么破绽，他没劲地冷哼一声，抱着猫走开了。

“那你呢北哥？你当年又做了什么？”小波冷不丁问道。

北野的背影有些僵硬，出乎意料地没有动怒，他轻描淡写地说道：“彩虹之家出来的，竟然不知道？”

“知道一些。”小波含糊地说道。

三年前他还小，只隐约听说福利院出了情杀命案，有人被捅伤了，送到医院抢救了七八个小时还是不治身亡。救护车离开后他和几个伙伴偷偷去事发地点望了眼，拉起的警戒线中央是一个人倒在血泊中的轮廓，殷红的血液渗透了整片土壤，以至几个月后他回到那儿，依然觉得空气中有挥散不去的血腥味。

那天下着细密的秋雨，身穿破裂白裙的omega女孩躲在警察的伞下哭泣，另一辆救护车的护士正忙着给她打抑制剂，警察忙着驱赶闻风而来的alpha，控制不住的也给了一针抑制剂。而北野却一言不发地站在雨中，一动不动地任警员给他戴上了手铐。那会儿北野只有十六岁，身形堪堪长成，他戴上手铐前脱下了自己染血的格子衬衫披到女孩身上，不让其他人看到她裸露在外的肌肤。随后头也不回地跟警察走了。

后来不知怎么，法院并没有判他坐牢。北野在拘留所待了半个月后毫发无损地走了出来，回彩虹之家收拾了自己的东西，此后便再没回来过。那个女孩在出事后也很快离开了福利院，据说是到外省市去了。

“知道一些就得了。问东问西的，八婆不八婆？”北野唬了他一声，像个老大爷似的揉着猫在屋里晃来晃去，没一会儿就跳上了飘窗，一条腿将猫困在里面，拿着个红外线小电笔任由它追着玩。原先摆望远镜的地方只剩下了一个空的三脚架，北野把玩着支架若有所思。

“再买个新的吧。本来那个就看不了多远，正好换个更好的。”

北野随意“唔”了一声，他背对着小波，俯下身和猫玩耍的动作让棉背心刚好箍住了整个后背，绷紧的肌肉彰显出一种无法言喻的力量美感。

“帮我把床边上的黑色包拿来。”北野头也不回地说道。

小波正出神发呆，闻言忙从床角找到了那只包，递给北野的同时也跟着爬了上去。

“挤死了。”北野瞪了他一眼，倒也没赶小波下去，还收了收腿让了块地方给他。

拉开背包，里面竟然放着一架入门单反，镜头并不是多昂贵，和望远镜一样边缘的漆有些剥落，一看便知是从二手市场淘来的。北野对着夜空举起了相机。

咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓。

小波不知道北野对着夜空拍了多久，反正对方花了多长时间，他也维持一只脚抵在墙上另一只脚蜷缩起来尽量不占北野空间的姿势多久。到后来，竟是连人带猫一同困在了自己的腿间。

北野稍作停歇，习惯性地转身往下跳。不料小波的腿正横在那里，生生绊了一下，害得他几乎直接扑倒下去，亏得小波眼疾手快拦住了他。

“……你平时也这样不管不顾地直接跳吗？”

北野的沉默仿佛默认了什么。

“这样挺危险的……”小波絮叨着准备科普一下安全防护知识，直接被对方打断了。

“是你的腿绊了我。”北野头也不回地说道，“老子双腿倒挂在这儿稳若泰山的时候你还在吃奶呢。”

小波：“……咱俩就差2岁，难不成你2岁就出彩虹之家来这儿住了？”

北野一时语塞，毫不留情地将他推了下去。小波顺势一跳，安全落地。

“滚去写作业。”

“在学校就写完了。”

“……写别的辅导书，复习复习，你不是快高考了么？”

“辅导书没带回来，还有大半年。”

本就不擅长打嘴炮的北野忍无可忍地跳下了飘窗，一脚踹向了小波的肚子，这次他的力道和角度都把握得非常好，既没有戳中患处也没有过力，小波踉跄了几下还是抓着沙发站稳了。

眼见北野面色一沉耐心耗尽，小波连忙举手投降：“我错了爸爸。”

北野冷哼一声，从窗台上跳下，背上相机和三脚架就要出门。

“大晚上的去哪儿？”

“屋顶。”

小波赶紧扯过一件外套跟了上去。

北野轻车就熟地踩着屋后冷落已久的巨型垃圾箱，抓着屋檐踏着水管爬上了屋顶，克制着没有伸腿将那只跟屁虫踹下去。

仓库比普通民房高了不少，又坐落在一个缓坡上，立于平整的屋顶便可远远望见 CBD的幢幢灯火。

“爬上来做什么，占星吗？你的魔法棒呢？”

“……在等天龙座流星雨。”北野没声好气地说道，“我不用魔法棒我自己就有棒。”

小波无意上了辆快车，一时语塞刚刚从骚话中反应过来：“今天有流星雨？”

“嗯。相对来说它比较慢，很容易观测到。”北野晃了晃手里的相机，一眼看穿了小波的心思，“入门新手也可以看到。”

小波干笑了两声，往北野身边凑了凑，不由分说地将外套披在了北野身上。

“滚边儿去，好热。”北野体质偏燥热，一直泡着金银花水败火，素来不喜欢别人靠他太近。只是夜深露重，光是一件背心还是单薄了些。

小波知道他不会真动手，死皮赖脸硬是不走。北野忙着支起三脚架，不耐烦地将外套穿好，小声抱怨了一句：“你真的好烦。”

指针过十一点[1]，市区的霓虹灯便成片暗了下去，余下点点路灯微光与寥落的星盘遥相呼应。没了喧宾夺主的人造光，原本蒙纱般的黯淡夜空一扫灰蒙阴翳，变得澄澈疏朗起来。

今夜是个难得的好天，很适宜观测流星雨。

小波实际有些困了。他的日子一向过得养生，十点上床十一点半入睡早上六点起，十足一个乖巧的当代高中生作息。他强撑着精神待在北野身边，头一点一点地打着瞌睡。

“困了就回去睡。”北野瞥了一眼，淡然地说道。

“我要是你在屋顶睡着了怎么办？那会感冒的。”小波甩了甩头，努力使自己清醒。

“啧。你事好多。”

“对了北哥。”

“什么？”

“我觉醒成alpha了……在学校里。”小波忐忑地说道。虽然可以收敛自己的信息素不让身边人闻到，但要是哪一天疏忽了，先斩后奏的结果绝对比坦白从宽来得更惨些。

“哦。”北野应了一声表示自己知道了。

——觉醒成alpha有什么了不起的还特意告诉一声。这种傻逼alpha老子可以一次揍两个。

见北野毫无反应，小波莫名慌张了起来：“我和那些alpha不一样，肯定不会随随便便欺负beta或者omega……”

“所以你揍翻那些欺负你的beta了吗？”北野的重点显然不在这个问题上。

“还……还没。”

不能说！怎么能告诉北野那些人已经不敢找他麻烦了。要是北野知道了，说不定马上就把他赶出去，那他还怎么蹭住！

“怂。”

“他们实在人多。”小波含含糊糊地解释。

北野漫不经心地校正着取景框，若有所思地想了想，没有接话。他看向漆黑的夜空，眼尖地发现一颗火流星迅疾地划过夜幕，留下一道亮丽的残痕。

天龙座流星雨相较于其他流星雨而言群内流星速度非常缓慢，每小时约有20颗左右，时常伴着耀眼的火流星出现，高纬度地区的观测时间比低纬度地区来得长些，对于装备简陋的北野来说最适合不过。

小波并不是第一回看流星雨。几年前的某一夜，他从梦中醒来时无意窥见了窗外流星闪过的夜空。那会儿周围所有人都睡着了，成排的小床上躺着一个个熟睡的孩子，发出规律的呼吸声。他大着胆子推开阳台的门，踩在阳台的护栏上探出身向外眺望。

忽然间，隔壁阳台似有异响。小波原以为是照顾他们的婆婆来查房了，匆忙蹲下躲藏，谁料来人并不是婆婆，是个和他一般大的小孩子……好吧，比他高些壮些的小孩子。

小波略松了口气，慢吞吞地站起，嚅嗫着要不要打招呼。然而对方却只淡淡看了他一眼做了个“嘘”的手势，随后也没管他作何应答，别过脸去目不转睛地盯着流星雨瞧。

那人的头发还是潮湿的，像是锡纸烫般贴在头皮上。要是换了旁人恐怕会显得又非主流又土，偏偏他生得张扬又锐利，年少时尚不懂得收敛鹰隼般的眉眼，硬是让这发型多了点不属于这个年龄的洒脱。

怪好看的。小波想。

他从没见过一个人可以这般认真地望向星空，似是一腔热血地对遥不可及的夜空倾注着对未来生活的向往与期待，看得那样专注又出神，听凭洋洋洒洒的星光落在黑白分明的眼底。

孤儿院孩子的认真时刻多半集中在开放日等待外面的人到来“挑选”，心心念念会有好心的养父母将他们带离此处。小波并不期待养父母。幸好现在的收养手续还要征得孩子的同意，面对糖衣炮弹，他咬死了不松口，至今还留在孤儿院里蹭吃蹭喝。

“看什么？”那人察觉到了边上这小屁孩一直在观察他，倏然转过头冷冷警告。明明是做出了一个极为凶狠的表情，嗓音却因还没变声显得又奶又嗲气。

小波丝毫不惧，甚至觉得这人凶起来倒是添了几分可爱。他歪着头窃笑：“没看什么。”

后来才知道，那一夜是一年一度的英仙座流星雨极大期。翌日孤儿院的孩子们观看电视报道后一直在懊悔没醒来，小波默默吃着早饭也跟着后悔，可惜当时他全身心都停在另一个人身上，根本顾不上许愿。

他不知道昨晚那个孩子是谁，起码整个食堂里没有发现那人的影子，接连几天也没能在孤儿院碰到。记忆逐渐变得模糊，甚至令他怀疑这一切是不是所做的一个梦。

只是梦醒时分，小波依然清楚地记得那人星夜下的挺拔轮廓，他的眼神和头发一样湿漉漉的，浸满了人间早熟残酷又迷惘的悲哀。他注视着面前壮阔的天文奇景，流露出半是喟叹半是失神的表情，像是徒劳徘徊在交叉口，等待雾中亮起指示的路灯。

“发什么呆？”北野的话打断了小波的追忆往昔。

小波回过神来，正欲抬眸迎上去，却直接愣在原地。

北野身后是来自整个宇宙缱绻迷离的星光，他早将相机拿了下来握在手间，没有再次启用延迟拍摄去留下背后划过的流星，反倒是一屁股坐在了地上，喝着不知从哪儿掏出来的啤酒，默默地等待流星雨结束。

B市的光污染一直严重，所幸这次流星雨的出现是在深夜时分。星光可以尽情地入侵每一个昏暗的角落，正如此时也占领了北野的面庞。它们裹挟着光年之外迤逦星云深处漂浮着灰烬和尘埃的温柔，肆无忌惮地聚集在北野的眉眼唇角。

“咔嚓。”正当他发呆之隙，北野拍下了一脸呆愣的他。

“你好蠢。”摄影师毫不留情地吐槽，对自己颜值颇有自信的模特恼羞成怒。

“那你别拍啊！”

“蠢归蠢，好看还挺好看的。”北野突然舒展了紧蹙的眉头，扬起一个甚是愉悦的笑容。

小波强忍着扑上去亲吻他的动作：“从前有一次英仙座流星雨，你是不是也跑出来看了？”

“每年我都会看，你是指哪一年？”

小波愣了愣，脑海中的回忆早变得暗淡又支离，根本想不起是20几几年：“就……在彩虹之家的时候。”

北野沉思了会儿，恍然大悟道：“你是那年踩着栏杆才能够到阳台的矮个儿小屁孩？”

以这种方式被记起的小波毫不欣喜，他觉得自己的心已经麻木了：“……嗯。”

“你现在比小时候长得好看多了。”北野饶有兴致地看着他看，“按理说你的模样不差，念书也好，为什么没人领你走？”

“我不想走。”小波仿佛被触到逆鳞般，意外干冷地回答，“我不需要爸妈。”

“唔。”北野对别人的悲惨身世并不感兴趣，他自己就是被人塞了张名字纸条扔在彩虹之家门口的，天寒地冻险些小命不保。而且比他俩还惨的，孤儿院里多得是。

“我记得是谁把我扔掉的，所以也不需要人再把我捡回来。”

北野瞥了他一眼：“算我多管闲事。”

小波怔了怔，恼羞地纠正道：“你不算。”

“哦。”北野无所谓地背过身。

一番交谈下来，小波心头那点旖旎差点被膈应得当场去世。他艰难地缓过劲来，走近北野身边重新调整了下心情又清了清喉咙，本想咬着耳朵说一说稀疏平常的慢热情话，却鬼使神差地文艺起来：“你看着星吗，我的星星？我愿为天空，得以无数的星眼看你。”

北野皱着眉头“啧”了一声：“你们alpha怎么老喜欢讲这种婆婆妈妈的怪话。”

“……不是我说的，是柏拉图说的。”

“哦。”北野点了点头。他知道柏拉图，柏拉图又不能当饭吃，“我密恐。”

“……你们beta怎么这样？”企图缓和气氛营造氛围借机告白的小波气不打一处来。

北野猛然转身，快速将手中的相机放下，随后一只手扣住了小波的肩膀，将他整个人压制在了地上，完全锁死小波企图反抗的动作，以绝对的优势快意说道：“你连beta都打不过。”

小波挣扎未果，怒气冲冲地瞪向北野。

北野轻笑了声松开他：“滚去睡。”

小波松着自己的肩膀，不情不愿地爬了下去，落地后决定将自己“和北野处对象”的梦想修改为“操哭北野”，并移到终极家庭梦想“考上C大”之前。


	3. 告白时被喜欢的人揍了一顿是什么样的体验by小波

**03.告白时被喜欢的人揍了一顿是什么样的体验by小波**

 

和所有学生聚集的区域一样，市北也被包括六中在内的几个中学划分成了多块势力范围。

北野素来对这些过家家一般的学生势力没什么兴趣，毕竟论单打独斗，恐怕没人胜得过彩虹之家出来的孩子，围堵战术除外。

他本不欲掺和高中生之间的争斗，奈何对方找上了门。北野认得那家伙，六中附近徘徊的小混混团体头子。二十好几了还和高中生混一块，没一点身为老大的出息。

“哎。北野。”赵武慢条斯理地抽着烟，抬了抬下巴让拦路的小弟起开。

这些人对他还算客气，也归功于当年传出的风言风语。小混混们吃喝嫖赌样样都行，也摸过刀，但真刀真枪捅过人的毕竟是少数。面对据说背着一条人命的北野，不由自主地先生了些敬惧。

“什么事？”北野顿住了脚步，目视前方，看也没看他。

“那个叫小波的，你打算庇护他？”

“你想说什么？”

“没什么，看在咱俩相熟多年，给你提个醒。”赵武吐出了烟雾，不冷不热地说道，“别看那家伙长得人畜无害，实际却是个心狠手辣的。我小弟那腿差点折成了90度，落下终身残疾，就是他设计的。”

“证据呢？”

“证据？”赵武嗤笑了一声，“那黑心玩意儿做的事，怎么可能留证据。”他眼珠子一转，停留在了北野身上，“你是beta吧？”

北野没有说话。

“当初见到你，还以为你一定是个alpha，谁料想这么多年，哥身边一个个不该成alpha的都成了alpha，偏偏最该成alpha的竟然成了beta，你说这叫什么事？”

赵武今天仿佛打开了话匣子，一句接一句说个没完。

北野有些不耐烦地打断他：“说重点。”

“只是忠告。”赵武冷冷道，“那狼崽子可不是轻易养得熟的狗。他从前做过的龌龊事，你不知道，问问六中附近的兄弟，问问你原来彩虹之家的兄弟，谁没吃过他的苦头。现在又成了alpha。你一个beta对上alpha，小心被吞得连骨头都剩不下。”

北野思忖着老子一个beta照样打得你们嗷嗷叫：“讲完了？”

赵武咧嘴一笑：“就这么多。念在当年你看顾了我妹妹的份上卖你个人情，只要他以后不在我跟前晃，我不会再找他麻烦。”

“你找不找他的麻烦都和我没关系。”

“行呗。反正哥说出的话不会收回来。只不过你的同情心还是少给这种人，省得哪天被他盯上了反噬。那家伙，心思多着呢。”赵武说完，便做了个“你可以走了”的手势，重新回到了原先小弟环拥的位置上，陶醉地点燃了一支烟。仅仅深吸了一口，他的神色便以肉眼可见的速度软化迷离了，像是身处伊甸园般扬起了愉悦的笑容。

北野皱了皱鼻子，拎着塑料袋继续往家走。

这几年市北地下街的人在做什么营生他略有耳闻，不过素来与他没什么牵扯倒也不曾在意。只是像赵武这样小地方的地头蛇落在大人物眼中不过是蝼蚁，同那些人做交易，遭受的风险绝对比来自小波的大。一边风声鹤唳一边又与虎谋皮，自顾不暇还要多管闲事，真是有意思。

看来多读书真的很重要啊。十七岁的小波都比二十来岁的赵武显得有头脑些，有点小心眼也不要紧，起码思维成熟缜密又有自知之明。北野这么想着，推开了家门。

然后就看到小波抓着猫崽的后腿，裸露在外的手臂上满是猫抓的红痕。一人一猫大眼瞪小眼闹得正欢，边上皱着一件小波的T恤，上面留了一滩明晃晃的猫尿。

“我这就拿茴香八角把你炖了！北哥回来了也没用！”小波忙活了半天终于抓住了肇事猫，气喘吁吁地切齿道。

“哦？”北野站在门口正巧听到这话，冷冷地哼了一声。

——当他没说。十七岁的男孩本质上还是幼稚鬼罢了。

十九岁的北野如是想到。

 

小波很久没有和彩虹之家的兄弟联系了。

初中毕业后大家各谋生活，名义上还没完全脱离孤儿院，实际上已经要赚钱养活自己了，毕竟彩虹之家只管食宿根本不给余钱享受些别的娱乐，有不少都加入了地下街组成了各种小团体，其中有一批专门收有钱小孩的钱，满足他们重重匪夷所思的要求——比如围堵某个看不惯的对象，或者给暗恋女孩的家里疯狂塞情书等。

小波与这些人倒还熟络，毕竟很多都是从彩虹之家出来的，彼此打过照面，除了围殴自己的那伙人，他从不刻意避开这些团体。

“小波，好久不见。”这天他走出校门，从前的兄弟阿木突然冒出来拦住了他的去路。

小波打了个招呼，自从那件事后，他也确实许久没和哥们碰面了。

“找个地方聚聚？”

他看了眼表，刚过五点半。北野打工通常要八九点才会回来，耽误一个小时也不妨碍做饭时间，于是点头应了，只没想到阿木并没带他去任何一间简陋甜品店或者烧烤店，反而将他带回了教学楼顶。

“安全。”阿木言简意赅地解释。

小波立刻提高了警惕：“那些人还等着我呢？”

“也不算。”阿木不便解释清楚，“之前赵武他们拦下北野说了一会儿话，后来就和底下的兄弟说先收手，要是你不识相在他们面前晃了再揍你。”

“……这些人怎么老喜欢找理由。”小波简直要被气笑了。

“话说回来，你打算一直在北野那里耗着吗？”阿木担忧地说道，“赵武看上去和北野挺熟的，他俩说话的时候边上小弟大气也不敢喘，北野的态度你是知道的，赵武竟然没生气。要是北野给他个面子把你卖了怎么办？”

“现在的情况应该是他卖了北野一个面子。”小波说道，“这几个月没人找我麻烦，多半是忌惮北野。”

“北野怎么会这么好心帮你料理麻烦。我还以为他第一次收留你只是顺手。”

“谁知道。”小波嘴上说着，心里头浮现的却是那台风之日北野像捡猫似的不顾前因后果把自己捡回了家。最初那点装可怜博取同情的小心思早被后来居上的暧昧情愫驱散得一干二净，连带原本的冷酷心肠也变得柔软起来，甚至萌生了要和北野在一起的愿望，只是这话无须对阿木说明白。

他耸了耸肩膀：“他既然肯让我呆着，那我就呆着，过个小半年我高考完就可以离开这里了。”

“那也好。”阿木点了点头，“你还是小心点北野。他可是……”他欲言又止，硬生生将“杀过人”三个字咽了回去。

小波对上阿木的眼睛，心照不宣地点了个头：“我知道。”

他知道阿木要说什么。

可那又怎么样。反正他自己也不是什么好人。

和阿木道别后小波直接回了家，只是没想到北野竟然已经在屋里坐着了。他将书包卸下来，装作不经意地问道：“今天回来这么早？”

北野没有说话，安静地坐在猫窝前。

“怎么了？”小波走了过去，惊愕地发现前两天还缠着他俩闹个不停的猫，这会儿躺在窝里一动不动，四肢僵硬无比，已然死去多时。

“猫死了。”北野扯过一件T恤将小猫小心裹在里面，揣在怀里往外走，正如当初他同样以这个姿势将猫抱回。

小波出乎意料地沉默了，他说不出任何安慰的话语，只默默从门后拿了一把小铁锹跟在北野身后。

北野绕到屋后选了棵树，想将猫埋进树下，一时间没找到趁手的工具，竟打算徒手挖开泥土。

“我来我来。”小波连忙拦住了他，飞速挖了个坑，目睹北野将猫放进去，同那件T恤一起掩埋。

北野起身拍了拍手上的土，默默注视了小坟包一会儿后便毫不留恋地转身离开了。

“你不给它起个名字吗？”小波在后面喊道，“以后过来怀念总不能就叫猫猫吧？”

“起了名字做什么？”北野疑惑地问，“我从不给猫起名字，也从不怀念。”

“为什么？”小波不解。

“都是要走的。起了名增添了牵绊，没意思。”他摆了摆手道。

“万一有猫赖着不走呢？”

北野顿住脚步。

秋分过后，昼短夜长愈加明显，黄昏之时暗哑的光线把北野此刻的表情遮盖得严严实实的。他摩挲着没有洗尽机油的指腹，将双手插进了口袋里，侧过脸去看身后的小波。

北野是从修车店匆匆赶回家的。下午时他在店里听到门外有几声猫叫。一只浑身漆黑的猫正站在墙根睁着翡翠色的眸子盯着他看，被他发现后撒娇地咪咪了两声，待他上前抚摸，却又立马不见了。他心下不安，拉下卷帘门赶回家，骤然发现那只平日里闻声就会赶来的猫正无声无息地躺在窝里，不论他怎么敲击罐头也再没起身回应。

流浪猫身体都不是很好，特别是那些撑着最后一口气颤颤巍巍朝人类求助的，大多都活不下来，毕竟能够夺去一条生命的方式实在太多了，入秋后更是。

北野不是为了当猫的救世主而降生的，他连自己都救不了，至多给它们拾掇一个温暖的窝，起码生命最后时刻不会这么痛苦，甚至还能回光返照些时日。

他觉得所有的猫都值得一个肯为它砸锅卖铁的好主人，只可惜他并不是猫所期待的那种主人。他与小波不同，虽然喜欢，却始终无法将全身心的情感投入到另一生命体身上。

“那我就给他起个名字好了。”北野轻描淡写地说道。

 

小波不知道北野最近有什么毛病，一口气给他提了一整套《五年高考三年模拟》不算完，还将沙发移到了床边上留了一块空地。等他好不容易写完规定页数后，又被拉着在空地上比划招式，满头大汗也不算完。

“教你怎么打翻那些beta。”北野冷冷说道，“打赢了就搬走，你要复习的时候翻书声音好吵。”

“明明是你给我买了《五三》……”小波刚想辩解，直接被北野一拳打趴在了地上。

“我靠你来真的啊？”小波擦了擦嘴角。

回答他的是北野又一重攻击。

小波慌忙躲过，沉下心来观察起了北野的招式。

彩虹之家的男孩子说没打过架，肯定是不可能的。他们刚懂事起就知道，能用拳头解决且没有后顾之忧的问题犯不着拐弯抹角智取，光明正大打赢对方比在背后下绊子更让人心悦诚服。

如果说对上之前那群beta的围攻小波还尚有招架之力，那么面对面对抗北野则是让他彻底乱了阵脚，基本只能保证防守，根本没有多余的精力去反击。

北野的招式如其名般非常野，一时根本找不准任何规律。他反应极快，几乎是在一秒不到的时间内精准地找到了对方防守薄弱的地方动手，必要时会在关键部位给予一击，但明显看得出他的最终目的只是为了克制对方动作，而不是虐打。不像街上的那群家伙，哪儿最痛往哪儿揍。

小波被摧残得最后只能趴在地上哀嚎。三个多月相处下来，他已经大致摸清了北野的脾气——吃软不吃硬，嚎得真情实感些能让北野的铁拳稍微卸点力道，打在身上不那么疼。

“你太弱了。”北野站在他面前也是大汗淋漓。虽然小波并没有找到机会反击成功，但也远比他想象中来得耐打，似是有使不完的劲般一而再再而三地从地上爬起来。

小波痴迷地看向他。

头顶的挂灯比平日暗了不少，可能使用寿命将尽需要更换，但仍不妨碍那光束如涌泉般泼洒到北野身上，使得那锋利的注视都变得绵软。出租屋里没什么大型光源，除了头顶的暖灯泡，就是墙上挂了一排的小灯。

那是北野从打工的洗车房带回来的，某个客人靠这个成功哄骗暗恋对象上床后，没过几天便将人甩了，不耐地把营造气氛的软灯条扔在了洗车房里，被北野拾了回来装饰房间。小波初看时直接被这罗曼蒂克的氛围刺激得想入非非了。

“北野。”他哑着嗓子，第一次明目张胆地喊了北野的大名，眼底满是无法遮掩的情欲，“要是打赢你，可以操你一顿吗？”

北野哑然，似乎并没料到自己什么时候竟然成了对方的性幻想对象，莫名联想起赵武的警告，心想如果这就是小波从始至终打的如意算盘，未免也太可笑了些。

他又狠踹了这个不知天高地厚的小屁孩一脚，一把拽住小波的刘海，将对方的脸拉近自己，随后痞里痞气地扬起嘴角道：“你试试。”

他的嘴唇一启一合，仿佛下一秒就会有一个吻落到小波脸上，近在耳畔的声音低沉又性感，带着魅惑般的磁性，撩拨得小波几欲发疯，下身立时有了反应，恨不得当场把这个男人揍翻在地，不管不顾地狠狠进入他。

“你说的。到时候可别不赖账。”

“呵。”北野压根没将这话放在心上，在他眼里能上他的人这世纪结束都不一定能生出来。他看了眼比女生还要俊俏的小波，不屑地想到：到时候你还不知道谁日谁呢。


	4. 从今以后你就叫旺财了。——北野语录

**04.从今以后你就叫旺财了。——北野语录**

 

“你的信息素什么味儿？”

“什么？”正在做英语听力的小波摘下耳机，重问了一声。

“信息素。”北野躺在床上懒洋洋地发问，“不是觉醒成alpha了吗？信息素什么味儿自己不知道？”

小波是在学校里觉醒成alpha的。当时他浑然未觉自己身上发生了什么，一门心思奋力学习，还是同为alpha的数学老师闻到了同性相斥的信息素气味，皱着眉头拍了拍讲台提醒：“哪个alpha，收一下自己的味道！”

已经知道自己alpha身份的同学们这才争先恐后地抱怨不知哪个家伙信息素味道竟是一股子清凉油味，熏得人脑仁疼精神焕发，打个瞌睡都不能了。而omega同学们则是面红耳赤，扭捏着四处打量。Beta同学恍然大悟，他们一直以为是谁打翻了清凉油。

经过细细排查后才发现是坐在上风口的小波，所以清凉的信息素才会顺着吹入的风快速弥漫在整间教室里。得知这一消息后，有不少老师嫌弃天冷学生爱打瞌睡，总要求着小波释放信息素唤醒睡着的学生。

小波：“我觉得这样不行。信息素不是这么用的。”

老师：“我觉得还行。”

后来还是医务室的医师严厉批评了这一行为可能带来的严重后果，老师们才就此作罢。

小波二度从回忆中转过神来：“我感觉还是挺难形容的。有点像六神花露水劲爽款又有点像清凉油。”他释放了自己的信息素，“你闻闻？”

“那你夏天还挺管用的。”北野说道，“我闻不到。”

“啊？”

“信息素，我闻不到。”北野耸了耸肩膀，“我是beta，闻不到alpha的信息素味。”

“……一般beta不都可以闻到？只是没有反应而已。”

“谁知道呢。闻不到又不会少块肉。”他皱了皱眉头，“作业写完了么就罗里吧嗦的。”

“……明明是你先跟我搭话的……好的我这就继续写。”小波无奈地转过去，握笔的刹那想到了一个可能的结果。

北野会不会是未觉醒的omega？

不过很快他就将这个想法抛之脑后——那么凶的家伙，怎么可能是omega。

“周末有空么？”

“有空。”

“帮我去砍价。”北野知道小波的砍价功夫一流，自他来后买菜砍价的活都交接给了他，省了个好大麻烦，“我要买新单反和望远镜。”

“哎？”小波没想到北野好大的手笔，竟然一次买两个，“你哪儿来的钱？”

“反正不是抢的。”北野头也不抬地继续说道，“你不是也有小金库存在那双雪地靴的鞋垫下面吗？”

完全被识破小金库所在之地的小波不作声了，边写物理题边绞尽脑汁想，北野到底是怎么发现的。

北野的银行卡藏在柜子深处，混在一堆乱七八糟各种花色的内裤里，以至于小波看向在柜子里掏半天翻出一堆内裤的北野时，心情格外复杂。

“走吧。”北野特意换了条口袋有拉链的裤子，谨慎地将银行卡放了进去。

B市最大的电脑城在市东，从住处出发要换乘2趟公交，下来还走个一公里才能抵达。加之周末时间，各中小学都放假了，公交车上人塞得满满当当，几乎连落脚的地方也没有。

小波硬扛着背后推搡的人流，给自己和北野留了一小块得以喘息的空地。

“你还好么？”他低声问。

今早起来北野的脸色便不太好，挂着两轮黑眼圈，一副昨晚不知被哪路狐狸精吸干精气神的倒霉样，嘴唇却红得妖异。他还以为受了凉没放在心上，吞了片感冒药就照常出来了，谁想上了公交后头重脚轻的情况愈加严重。闷热的环境和动荡不稳的车厢更是加剧了身体的不适。

北野趁着等红灯的间隙喝了口水，强撑着精神说道：“还行。”

“要不先回去？”

一想到回去还要坐这样的公交，北野简直生无可恋：“到都快到了。”

“那不然提前一站下车走走，我感觉你要吐了。”小波担忧地说道，“你不会是孕吐吧？”

“孕你妈！”北野毫不犹豫地将矿泉水瓶砸到了小波身上。

公交到站，虽然离指定下车点还差很远，但北野已经忍不住捂着口鼻下了车，扶着电线杆“哇”一声呕吐起来。

小波递了水给他漱口，一边拍着北野的后背一边语重心长道：“看来昨晚是一只公狐狸。”

北野作势就要打他，被小波灵敏地躲开了：“走吧走吧。摸摸你卡还在不在身上，别人下来了，扒手把卡拿走了。”

北野冷哼一声，扶着小波的肩膀慢慢往前走。只是没行几步，火灼般的异样感便从体内翻涌袭来，直接吞没了他前行的力气。他不得不原地蹲下，捂着额头痛苦呻吟。

“你是发烧了吧。”小波探向了北野的额头，惊讶地发现烫得惊人。

“大概是吧。”北野闷闷地想自己的免疫力什么时候这么差。

“让你昨晚上踢被子，还是我晚上起夜的时候给你盖上的呢……”小波絮絮叨叨地说道，突然间，一股奇妙的甜香钻进了他的鼻子里，“等等，什么味道。”

北野不耐地抬起眼，有气无力地反问：“什么什么味道？”

小波在空气中深吸了一口，最终将目标锁定在了北野的后颈。他凑上去反复检查，无意呼出的热气刺激得北野整个人哆嗦了一下。

“干什么，痒死了。”

小波被自己的发现震惊地结巴起来，尽管不知道北野怎么真变成了一个omega，但他还是用尽生理卫生课最后一点知识初步判定道：“你你是不是……发情了？”

北野看着他仿佛在看一个傻子，斩钉截铁地否认：“不可能。”

“是真的。”小波意识到北野无法闻到alpha的气味自然也无法闻到omega的味道，当机立断脱下围巾裹在了北野的脖子上，企图制止信息素进一步扩散开来，“跟我去医院。”

无论哪个时代，当街发情对于omega来说都是极度危险的事情。尚未标记过omega的alpha都会被这味道吸引而来开始野蛮又粗暴地标记仪式。

Omega最终只能被一个alpha标记，却不代表在这之前他只会被一个alpha触碰。

北野尚不明白自己身上发生了什么。在他眼里，不过是一场高热而已怎么就稀里糊涂成了Omega了？只是现在他身上使不出一点多余的力气甩开小波的手，小波的力气莫名大得很，根本无法挣脱，只能任由对方拉着他往医院跑。可惜的是他脚程比平日里慢了不少，挪动了半天也只堪堪从巷中移到巷口。

“你他妈倒是快一点啊！”小波第一次对他爆了脏话。

“我他妈没力气啊！”就算迎来了对alpha予取予求的虚弱发情期，北野依然毫不示弱地顶了回去。

小波气急，刚想蹲下来背着北野往医院狂奔，几个不速而至的陌生人却窜进了他的视线范围里。他紧张地将北野拦到身后，语气冰冷道：“做什么？”

面前的这个小团体眼生的很，没有一个是从彩虹之家出来的人，他只认得领头的刘东，也仅仅是认得而已。

与其他没脑子的alpha不同，刘东完全分清了眼前的这两人谁是alpha谁是发情了的omega，并且清楚知道这个omega还未被人标记。他恋恋不舍地从小波精致的小脸上移开视线，意味深长地落在北野那张锋芒毕露的面庞上。

刘东阴森地笑了起来：“你说呢？”虽然身在市东，却也早听说过北野的大名。只没想到当年闹得人尽皆知的凶恶家伙，竟然是一个omega。

北野微喘着气，他很快意识到自己的信息素引来了什么见鬼的玩意儿，随即不客气道：“说你妈。”

被一个omega如此挑衅，底下的小弟愈加不安分起来，低吼着就要扑上来。

再好看的alpha还是alpha，再野的omega也只是omega。

刘东轻笑道：“一对五，你没有胜算。乖乖让开，没准之后还有点肉渣给你尝尝味过瘾。你应该不想背着校外斗殴的处分去高考吧？”

小波冷笑起来，彻底失了与刘东交涉的心思。他回想当时在地板上留下那摊蜡的初衷应该是置那家伙于死地，只是那家伙命大活了下来而已。

他不动声色地往边上挪了挪，余光早已瞥见墙角堆着的建筑废料，一根钢管正插在砖瓦里，虽蒙了不少灰尘，但挥舞时依然不失为一样好武器。

“走啊北野！”小波将北野往身后一推，抄起那根钢管就向眼前的五个alpha扫了过去。

有一个被omega信息素烧昏头脑的家伙见北野要跑忙不迭送上来，直接被打中了肚子，刹那间的撞击力几乎要将五脏六腑锤出来，使他当场丧失了战斗力，抱着肚子滚在地上痛苦呻吟。其余alpha本能地将这当做了标记omega前的求偶械斗，哪管得上刘东在旁还没发出命令，癫狂着向小波扑来。

小巷虽窄，然而一个人要守住通道同时阻止其余4个alpha的进攻仍旧是难事。

“这会儿逞什么英雄？”北野抄起一块搬砖，直接砸向了正欲挥拳打向小波的alpha。只可惜他的力道远没平日里大，那人并没被砸晕，头破血流却还是劲头十足地再度扑了上来。

“你怎么不走！”小波急了起来，一时走神没顾得上旁边拿木棍痛击自己胳膊的alpha，痛得龇牙咧嘴，钢管险些脱手。

“走个屁！”北野毫不示弱地折过再度上前冒犯的alpha手腕，直接卸下了那人的肩膀。可没两下又被闻风而来的另一alpha扑倒在地。他挣扎着猛踹那人的腿肚，奈何对方吃痛却不肯松手，拼了命地要咬向他颈后的腺体。

——妈的，和丧尸一样，老子再也不看丧尸片了。

北野拼命克制身上alpha的动作，吼道：“你妈的快来帮忙啊！”

然而小波那里分身乏术，刘东正和另一alpha围攻他一人。虽然在北野手下训练了大半月，但发狂了的alpha是何等可怖，他堪堪招架住两个人，根本无力去帮北野。

北野深吸一口气，猛然松了力气，在对方以为得逞之际挥拳重击对方下颚，终于把这难缠的家伙揍翻了出去。他一脚踩住了对方的胯部狠狠碾压：“想操老子？嗯？”

Alpha痛苦地大叫，重要器官被践踏的痛楚令他忘却了方才想将面前这个嚣张omega拆吃入腹的欲念，连声求饶了起来。

北野扶着墙壁大口喘息，缓和着愈演愈烈的疲倦感，所幸他闻不到丝毫alpha信息素的味道，使得发情热并没有加重到无力动弹只能任由alpha摆布的地步。

而在他所不知道的嗅觉维度里，alpha的气味激烈碰撞，纷纷用尽全力要将对方的压制下去。其中一股清凉油味尤为迅猛，一刻不停地刺激并麻痹着那些alpha的嗅觉感官。

“北野！”小波在身后怒喊。

北野还没回过神便直接被人揍倒在地，嘴角传来火辣辣的刺痛感，脸颊也仿佛迅速肿胀了起来，刚刚猝不及防地摔向地面没来得及做任何防护措施，现在连手肘都有些疼痛，他还是第一次被人打成这狼狈模样。

“北野。”刘东拎起北野的衣领再度狠狠给了他一拳，揍得对方眼冒金星，只剩下本能抵抗的动作。

刘东用力按住了北野的双臂，用膝盖抵住了那双仍未停止反抗的双腿，腥臭的嘴正要凑上那源源不断释放信息素的腺体。

从深巷中弥散开来的那股omega信息素的味道，他第一时间便闻到了，那样甜美的信息素几乎是平生第一遭。刘东一面恼恨今天带了小弟出来收保护费，一面迫不及待地朝那个发情的omega奔去，心想着自己怎么也得是第一个品尝味道的alpha。只没想到散发这股味道的并不是容貌姣好身材窈窕的漂亮omega男孩，竟是那个连alpha都敢杀的beta北野。

——现在是omega了。

刘东不喜欢女人，相比丰腴曼妙的女omega他更喜欢青涩稚嫩的omega男孩，只是在看到北野的那一瞬间他还是不由自主心动了。

看着漂亮男孩在身下婉转呻吟是一桩乐趣，可看着任谁也要客气三分的北野在胯下颤栗喘息，瞪着那双凶狠的眼睛闷声求欢更是男性alpha求之不得的征服满足感。

北野被这连续的攻击打压得毫无气力，发情期的omega身体会调整成迎合alpha的状态，根本不适合打架。他绝望地咬紧牙关，只当自己被狗咬了一口，等缓过劲来一定要给这个不知死活的alpha些颜色看看。

“你他妈的！”小波身体里不知怎么爆发出了一股蛮力，将纠缠自己的alpha狠狠揍向墙壁。陪伴多时的钢管已在刚才一役中丢弃，他握了根残留着钉子的木棍飞快赶来。

“谁允许你碰他的！”他怒吼着，直接将人打翻在地，怒火中烧地举起木棍挥向了刘东脆弱的膝盖。

“啊——”毫无防备的刘东不可遏制地哀嚎起来，捂着膝盖痛不欲生。木板上的钉子好死不死地扎进了皮肉中，比钝器的撞击还要来得疼痛万分。

小波狠狠踩过刘东的下腹，直到判定对方暂无还手之力后才停下，这点倒是和北野如出一辙。他慌忙地扶起仍在地上的北野：“他咬你了吗，有咬到你吗？”

“没有。”北野哑着嗓子催促，“到大道上去，快点走。”

小波搀起北野就往大路上走。他俩都在群架中伤的不轻，身上青一块紫一块的不说，衣衫褴褛还染着分不清是谁的暗红血迹，所以走得并不快。

“混账！”背后有什么东西呼啸而来。

小波来不及多加反应，毫不犹豫地将北野护在了身下。一块板砖径直砸中了他的肩胛骨，随后一招棍击敲中了他早就受伤的胳膊。

“你小子，可以啊？”刘东阴毒地笑着由小弟扶上前来，神色因为剧痛而扭曲，显得分外阴鸷。他的腿脚不太利索，拔出木棍的地方留了几个深色的血窟窿，正不住地往外淌血。

双眼通红的alpha们不知什么时候恢复了气力一一爬起，揣着各自武器再次围了上来，彻底堵住了他们的去路。

“你走。”北野低声道。

“什么？”

“去报警。”北野清楚意识到眼下这个情况他根本逃不脱。发情的情况愈发严重了，双腿软到不行，刚刚就是完全赖在小波身上前进。但只要没了他的拖累，小波肯定能跑掉。

毕竟这群发情alpha眼中只有omega，不会在乎另一个仓皇逃脱的alpha去向。

“不可能！”小波想也不想就拒绝。一想到他走后北野可能会被一群肮脏的陌生alpha触碰，光是想想都令他无比恶心。

“就当被狗咬了！”北野自己也十分倒胃口，可现在注定有人要留下来，否则两个人都走不了。

“别老是甩锅给狗！狗这么可爱你为什么要欺负狗！”小波语速飞快，警惕地盯着刘东等人的动作。

“你到底什么毛病，你是狗吗！”北野气结，“毛也没长齐的奶猫装什么狗崽子。”

“过了这茬你喊什么都行，除非我死了不然没人能碰你！”

“在我面前演什么感人故事。”刘东恶毒地笑道，“我给过你机会了，你既不想走，那就一块死在这里吧。等我把你手脚废了，看我怎么当你的面操这个不听话的omega。”

小波反身紧紧抱住了北野。身后棍棒如雨般落下，四个alpha的拳打脚踢大半都落在了小波身上，可不管对方怎样折磨他都没有松开一根手指头。脚腕处传来锥心的刺痛，仿佛是刘东为了泄愤又将那根带钉的木棍狠狠扎了进去，还恼怒地踩了好几脚。

北野不清楚外面的动静，他的脸始终埋在小波的胸膛里，只听得见alpha气急败坏的辱骂声和小波胸腔里那颗心脏有力的震颤。

“没事的。”他听到小波低声重复，将痛苦的闷哼悉数吞进肚子里，“没事的，你会没事的……”

“弄废他的手。”刘东在旁冷笑，“他不是要高考吗？两只手都给他弄废了。”

手下的小弟应声向前，叫嚣着要将小波的手指一根根掰断。这时警笛嘶鸣而来，好像是有热心beta没有无视这场械斗，偷偷报警了。

“妈的。走走走。”刘东恨恨地看向闻风赶来的警察。争夺omega的行为虽然是alpha的天性，但如果omega作证他们有强迫行为可都是要判刑入狱的，不得不暂时收手离开。他看了眼奄奄一息的小波和金刚怒目的北野。

——来日方长。

小弟们甚是犹豫。尽管因为一系列争斗带来的身体疼痛缓解那股子标记omega的欲望，可明明这个omega近在咫尺马上就要弄到手了，半途放弃未免也太遗憾了。

“还等什么！打算吃牢饭吗！”刘东破口大骂。

alpha们这才一激灵回过神来，扶着刘东一瘸一拐地匆忙离开了，末了仍不忘警告北野和小波不要乱说话。

警察赶到时刘东一行人刚消失在巷尾。小波几近昏迷状态完全说不出话，北野三言两语交代完事情经过后，一部分警察去追逃窜的刘东等人，另一部分警察则护送他们去了医院。

一番检查下来，北野只需要打抑制剂和清创外伤，几乎没什么重大内伤。而小波除了一应软组织挫伤外，还被查出脚腕骨折，需要上钢板。

经过紧急救治仍意识不清的小波在病床上不自觉地痛苦低吟。作为联系不到法定监护人情况下的唯一亲属，已经成年的北野在打完抑制剂后便站在了小波窗前与主治医生交谈。

“……准备手术吧。”医生解释完情况后建议道。

“大约要多少钱？”

“手术费还有后期住院的费用，除去医保部分，大概还要一万块。”

北野沉默了会儿：“那如果不做手术呢？”

“不做的话，他以后只能成为一个跛子了。”医生摇了摇头，“我建议你们做。孩子还年轻，恢复的快，如果以后想要重新做矫正治疗，就不会有现在的好效果了。对了，这孩子的法定监护人在哪儿？”

“没有监护人。”北野说，“彩虹之家的孩子。”

医生了然，随即换上了一副怜悯的姿态：“你们有需要的话，可以找众筹……”

“不必。”北野生硬地打断了医生的建议，神情冷漠又坚定，“我这就去缴费。”

因为是警方急送过来的，交完费后小波很快被推上了手术台。北野没有在外等，而是回了趟家，换下了脏兮兮的外衣外裤，痛快冲了个澡，洗尽了身上多余的信息素气味。

护士打的那针强力抑制剂帮助他度过了第一次危险的发情期，除了有些疲倦和脱水外，他没什么不良反应。

北野环视屋内，翻出小波的书包装了些换洗衣服生活用品进去，又返回了医院，此时天已经黑了。

小波早已从手术室出来，这会儿孤零零地躺在病床上睡觉，麻醉好像还没有过。北野将包丢在床头，拉上病床间的帘子，扯过一张椅子坐下，静静地观察起小波的睡颜。

他始终不明白这个漂亮的小猫崽怎么会成为一个alpha。正如他也不明白自己怎么就成了omega。

北野曾带回来很多只猫，但没有一只留到最后。常言道猫在大限将至前会离家出走，不让主人见到自己死亡的那一刻。它们中有的离开时已经痊愈，有的还是歪歪扭扭，仿佛风大些就会被吹倒。

他宁可那些与自己生活过的猫们只是养不熟野性过大跑了，也不愿它们一只都没活下来。

应该有那么一两只的吧，被撕咬被践踏也依然生机勃勃，竭尽全力地朝命运反抗，像是石缝间风吹又生的野草，如同每一个孤单漂泊在外的流浪儿。

他记得那只报信的黑猫，曾被收留过一阵又跑远了。此后时不时就会出现在他的洗车房，没被发现时就坐在那儿一动不动地等，待北野发现后又会小声叫着上前求抚摸，然后再度走远。

北野觉得那只猫可能是想要留下来的，他从未见过一只猫的眼神这般缱绻又依恋。只是不知道为什么留不下来，久而久之也丧失了期待。

可当看到小波眼中日渐灼热的爱意，他又隐隐重燃起了希冀。然而忆及方才兵荒马乱之时他被小波护在身下，突然又不想让他留下来了。

“北野……”悠悠醒转的小波发现了北野正换了姿势仰靠在椅子上发呆，于是用干涸的声带唤道。

北野应了一声，走上前来用棉签沾了点水润了润小波的嘴唇：“你有没有什么不舒服？”

“没有。”小波道，“就是疼得厉害。”

“唔。”北野点了点头，“疼就对了。”

“你哪儿筹到的钱？”小波说道，“我听到你和医生的谈话……一万块，你上哪儿弄来那么多钱？”

“抢银行。”北野轻描淡写地说。

“我不信。”

“啧。”北野别过脸，似是不欲在这个问题上多言，“卡里的钱。”

小波一愣：“你买单反的钱？”

“嗯。”北野淡淡道。

“为什么？”

“没为什么。”北野烦躁地说道，背过身不愿再对上小波的眼睛。

小波挣扎着就要从床上起来，奈何麻醉的效力还没过去，他扑腾了两下又跌回了床上。

“作死吗？”北野赶忙拦住他。

“北野。”小波趁着两人挨得极近，轻声问道，“你是不是……有点喜欢我了？”

北野一脸错愕：“你他妈在说什么鬼话。”

“那你为什么要花那么多钱救我？”小波道，“你我非亲非故，我还是赖在你家不走的米虫。”

“不治你就瘸了，不好看。”

“我好不好看跟你有什么关系？”

“你他妈好烦！”北野不耐地说道，“休息吧，我走了。”

“北野！”小波情急之下拉住了他的手腕，“你到底怎么想的？”

北野顿住了脚步：“没什么想法。活物和死物，没什么好相提并论的。”

“我是说，你对我怎么想的。”

“你很烦。”

“还有呢？”

“话多。”

“……然后？”小波可怜巴巴地说道，“没有一点喜欢我的感觉吗？”

——现在还他妈会演戏了！

北野揉了揉眉心：“我不知道。”

“好吧。”小波面上委委屈屈地放过了北野，心头却已然窥探出北野烦躁不安外表下的纠结，窃笑对方已经沦陷却懵然不知。不过他也知道逼迫北野在大庭广众之下说出那样甜腻的情话不太现实，见好就收为上，“那我只能留下来卖身还债了。”

北野居高临下地斜睨了他一眼，将手从小波手里抽出，不情不愿地说道：“行吧。”

“那你给我起个名字吧。”小波暗示性极强地眨了眨眼。

“从今以后你就叫旺财了。”

“……”


	5. 我北野就是死也不会让alpha碰我一下！——北野语录

**05.我北野就是死也不会让alpha碰我一下！——北野语录**

 

不知是否被警察抓住或者警告过，刘东他们并没有如预想那般再次过来找茬，甚至未将北野转化成omega的消息扩散出去。起码目前为止整个市北还没人知道，赫赫有名的北野竟然是一个omega。

北野抽着烟，漫不经心地靠在市六中的校门外等小波放学。鱼贯而出的学生们早就眼熟了他，不敢多言地绕道出去，走得远了才敢小声讨论。北野听力灵敏，但也懒得管背后这些说三道四的家伙，心里正为另一桩事情烦心不已。

伤筋动骨一百天，起码三个月内，小波不能恢复成从前那样轻快的手脚，导致他不得不每天提前关门，骑车来学校接小波回家。

妈的，平常都是小波一个人去买菜的，害得他现在每隔两三天就得借轮椅推着小波去菜市场和菜贩子们砍价，想想就觉得羞耻。

北野冷漠地想着，祈祷那条花了他一万块钱的猫腿赶紧痊愈，好早日从这尴尬至极的活计中脱身。

“北野！”小波拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地从教学楼里出来。自从伤了脚，他总是最后几个从教学楼走出的学生，以防又被拥挤的人流推搡二次受伤。

“走吧。”北野把烟掐灭扔进了垃圾桶里，扶正了车。

“你怎么又抽烟啊？”小波收起了折叠的拐杖，跳上了自行车后座。

“废话。”

“你这样很容易秃头和患心脑血管疾病。”

“……旺财你真的好烦。”

“……”

小波非常后悔当日在医院里要求北野起了个猫名，虽然作为报复他曾趁着查房护士不注意猛拽北野领子亲了他一下，北野刚要发作却被护士嗔怪不能对病人太粗暴，只好恨恨作罢。

然而“旺财”这个名字却实打实跟定了他。自出院后就能在小屋里听到此起彼伏的呼唤声，以至于有些时候小波都觉得北野快要忘记他的本名了。

小波深吸一口气，挤出一个讨好的微笑：“能不能不叫这名？”

“你让我起的名，自己想反悔？”北野表示自己很好说话，“不想应就滚出去。”

人在屋檐下，不得不低头。小波含泪认命。

年轻人的恢复能力非常好，第三个月尾声时，小波已经可以不借助拐杖在屋内自由行走了——不过脚步仍有些不自然。

“今天还是骨头汤？”小波绝望地看了眼还没料理的猪大骨，已经不想再算自己到底喝了多少顿骨头汤了。

“有的吃不错了还挑三拣四。”北野正在药箱前捣鼓着什么，头也不抬地说道，“等你能自己去买菜了就不用买猪大骨了。”

小波不吭声了。这三个月北野为了接他放学提早打烊，已经损失了不少收入，再加上之前又花了一万块的存款，这学期的助学金也所剩无几，他们能维持有肉吃的待遇已经不错了。他暗自决定等拿到助学款第一时间就去买块火腿回来给北野煲饭吃。

“你身上还有余钱么？”北野突然问道。

“要多少？”

“五百块。”

小波翻出手机看了看银行卡余额：“……只剩三百块伙食费了。”

北野亦沉默，他身上的钱也要用来维持生活和店铺的日常开支，一时半会儿真挪不出余钱来。

“怎么了？”

“……抑制剂没了。”北野闷闷地抽起了一支烟，并不太愿意和一个alpha谈论这种事情。

“omega的抑制剂？”

“嗯。我发情期快到了。”

小波三步并两步跳了过来，诚恳地建议道：“我有不花钱的抑制剂你要吗？”

“什么？”北野警惕地看着他。

“我是alpha，让我咬一口你的发情期就会得到缓解了。”

“滚蛋。”北野毫不留情地回绝了小波，“你妈的以为我没恶补生理常识吗？被你咬一口我就只能躺平任你操了，这算什么缓解！”

小波万万没想到北野初为omega竟然看得这般透彻，讪讪笑了两声，强词夺理道：“方圆十里出类拔萃的alpha屈指可数，既然没有抑制剂，选谁不是选，干嘛不挑个熟人呢？”

“熟你妹。”北野踹向了小波另一条好腿，“滚边去。我北野就是死也不会让alpha碰我一下！”

小波佯装吃痛黯然离开了，但却一点都没被这番话刺痛。

——北野这人就是嘴硬。

他算是知道了。

 

几场冬雨过后，天气愈发冷了，越是暖和的室内越让人提不起精神，只想找个舒服的被窝躺进去。春困夏乏秋盹冬眠，有时候人类本质和猪其实没什么区别。

六中放了寒假，布置了一大堆作业回家提醒这些即将高考的高三学生在家过年也不忘努力学习。饶是小波这样的学霸也不得不被成山的作业包裹，每天六点起十一点睡，一天清醒的时间是十七个小时，有三个小时吃饭时间、两小时休息和被北野差遣去外面买买买（美其名曰锻炼腿部肌肉）的时间，其余十二个小时都在疯狂写作业和复习。

北野这几日都回来很早，几乎天一黑就没在店里多逗留。他越发谨慎地关紧了门窗，生怕一不小心进入发情期信息素味会泄露出去。

“旺财。”

“……哎。”

“你这两天出去住？”

“没钱。”

北野自暴自弃地拿枕头捂住脸：“……那你到时候到外面解决，别进卫生间。”

“你是要发情了吗？”小波丢下笔凑过来。

北野不自然地侧过脸，含含糊糊地道：“不清楚，只是有点不舒服。”

小波探了探北野的额头，温度偏高，但还没到达之前那般一发不可收拾的地步。他刚想后退远离，甜美的omega信息素却借方才一瞬间的靠近，直接冲进了他的鼻腔里，当即令小波心猿意马起来。

“你……信息素收一收。”

“收什么？”北野已然被体内澎湃的情潮折磨得有些失神，“发情期的信息素没法控制你不知道吗！”

小波也有点着急：“为什么不让我来呢？没抑制剂又没有alpha陪伴的omega独自度过发情期是很危险的事情，你会因为持续高热脱水而死的好不好？”

“你们alpha只是为了操omega而已，讲什么冠冕堂皇的话。”北野忽然冷笑了起来，戒备地打量起了小波，不让对方靠近自己五步之内，“你自己也说过的不是吗？”

“我那是喜欢你！”小波脱口而出道，“我喜欢你和你是一个omega有什么关系？你还是beta的时候我就喜欢你喜欢到想操你。”

“……”北野一时无言以对，微喘着气和小波对视着。

北野讨厌alpha。

所有的alpha都会让他联想起酗酒家暴的alpha父亲和omega母亲的泪水。事实上AO关系并不平等，alpha结成番后所掌握的主动权实在太多了，几乎只要一个眼神一句话就可以将omega死死攥在手心里。他的母亲忍耐了好几年，直到看着他几乎要被生父打死才鼓起勇气抄起菜刀结束了这噩梦的一切。双亲一个身死一个锒铛入狱，令北野一想起AO结番就会习惯性反胃。

他在孤儿院看到那个企图强暴omega女孩的alpha时也是这样，怀着巨大的憎恶像母亲那样把刀扎进了癫狂发情的alpha身体里。

小波这小崽子长得的确好看，光看外表几乎没人相信他竟然是一个alpha。北野至今仍无法解释自己当初怎么就心软收留了这家伙，更无法自圆其说为什么不在发现对方是alpha后就将人赶出去，即便赵武再三警告也没放在心上。

他知道小波最开始是在利用自己的庇护寻求暂时的休憩，但看破不说破。总归他从不在其他人身上投入多余的感情和精力，没有付出所以不必担心会遭到背叛。

可现在不同了。从那家伙挡在一群alpha面前替他扛下种种野蛮的暴击时，一切都不同了。北野觉得这人演技真好，竟连他都看不透了。

“你当初是故意在那儿被我发现的吗？”北野低声问道。

小波一怔，旋即厉声反驳道：“不是！没有你我可能真的就死了。”

“后来呢？没有一点想要从我这获取什么的念头吗？”

“有。”小波咬牙承认，如果不到万不得已他不愿回想自己和北野的相处有过这么一段不纯粹的时间，“我承认我想借你的名头暂时避一避，但从来没想过要伤害你或者牺牲你得到什么东西。”

他大方迎上了北野的注视：“我是真的想和你在一起。”

“我喜欢你。”

“我爱你。”

刘东那帮家伙下手很重，藏在小波怀里时耳畔回荡着拳头打在肉体上的有力闷响。平日动不动就喊疼骗他同情的小波愣是没发出一点求饶的声音，没有躲避，哪怕对方威胁要弄废他的手也没退让一步，反而一遍遍安慰北野。

——你会没事的。

北野早记不起上一个对他说这话的人是谁了。可能是妈妈，沾满了尸体尚未凝固的滚烫热血抱着他啜泣不止的妈妈。

「你会没事的，小北。」

北野躺倒回床上，哑着嗓音问道：“门窗关好了吗？”

“关好了。”小波低下了头，“冰箱里还有多的冰块，我给你在浴室里备了一浴缸冷水，你……可以泡一泡，缓解一下。”

“你要冻死我吗？”北野没声好气地把床上那只小波抓娃娃机带回来的星黛露踹下去，“过来旺财。”

小波眼神一亮，有些难以置信地看向他。

身后的情动愈加明显，北野自暴自弃地不再去管腺体里源源不断涌出的信息素，不耐烦地催促道：“过来旺财！”

小波“嗷”的一声扑了上去，直接堵住了北野的唇。

这还是他第一次正大光明的亲吻北野，原先都是趁北野不注意借机揩油，还要冒着被打死的风险。

少年人之间最乐衷于缠绵甜腻的接吻，像是一切深藏于心的磅礴爱意都可以这种形式在唇齿间相互传递。北野的嘴角残留着一点烟草味，这几天他抽烟很频繁，可能越是烦闷的时候越是想吸烟解愁。

“你身上一股子烟味。”小波舔过他的耳廓道。

北野低低地吸气：“不喜欢？”

“喜欢。”小波凑上去再度同他接吻，格外霸道地在北野齿间攻城略地，“喜欢疯了。我爱死你了你知道吗？”

北野哼哼了两声没有回应。

小波扯掉了北野身上的T恤，再三感恩北方室内供暖不然里三层外三层扒起来也不痛快，随后低头咬住了因为发情而充血的乳头。

模糊的呜咽从北野的喉咙里窜了出来，大大助长了小波的欲念。他舔舐吮吸着那诱人的乳尖，如品尝一道佳肴般在唇间亵玩不止，直至那乳粒被玩的又红又硬。

“你妈的……小时候奶吃少了吗？”触及敏感点的北野几乎抑制不住喘息声，一面想要将小波推开，身体却不自觉地迎上去，将未被照顾到的右边往小波嘴里送。

“是吃少了。”小波揉搓着另一乳粒，啮咬起北野渗出汗液的脖颈，将上面的汗水逐一舔去，留下密密麻麻的深红吻痕，报复性地在北野傲人的腹肌上咬了几口，“只要我射在你身体里你就会怀孕，孕后期就会产乳，我和宝宝一人一边……”

“想都别想。”北野狠狠掐住了小波的脖子，“要是怀孕了老子第一个剁了你。”

小波不为所动，亲昵地吻了吻北野的唇角，伸出手剥掉了他的睡裤：“今天穿了什么内裤？海绵宝宝还是皮卡丘？”

北野有一堆乱七八糟的内裤，和这人冷酷的外表截然相反，他的内心世界充满着童真童趣。一想到北野挑选内裤时的反差姿态，小波忍不住兴奋地扬起了嘴角，就冲这个他可以逗北野一辈子。

“……你妈的。”

老子当年就不该贪便宜买了一打回来，谁能想到将来会有另一个家伙给自己脱裤子呢。

北野恨。

脱掉那条小黄鸭内裤的一瞬间，北野的性器就急切地跳了出来，直接弹到了小波的脸上。

虽然是omega，但北野的那玩意儿与普通beta的相差无几，可以说是beta标准尺寸、omega最佳潜力尺寸、alpha入门尺寸，落在小波眼里竟然有几分可爱。

然而当他毫不吝啬地表达赞美之情时，北野神色古怪地看向他：“你是变态吗？”

小波：“……”他决定给这个omega一点教训，于是低下头含住了对方的阴茎。

“唔……”北野忍不住呻吟出声。Alpha温热的口腔紧紧包裹着他的性器，灵活的舌尖在冠状沟里来回舔舐，笨拙地勾勒偾张的青筋血管，发出痴迷的吮吸声。他弓起身体，按着小波的头挺动起腰部，在对方口里抽送起自己完全勃发的阴茎。

囊袋拍击脸部发出啪啪的声响，小波闷哼着，任由北野操进他口腔深处，手指则不安分地探向了omega身后的肉穴，在入口处狡猾地揉捏。后穴带来的刺激感使北野有一阵失神。小波趁机重新掌握了主动权，卖力地舔弄起北野的性器。

“等等，我要射了……”北野挣扎着就要从他嘴里退出。

小波知道对方就要射了，跳动不止的青筋是射精的前兆，可偏偏不让北野抽出，反倒重重一吸。下一秒，腥咸的白浊统统灌进了alpha的嘴里。

北野懒懒地靠在床头回味着一瞬的舒爽。小波上前吻他，嘴角还残留着些许精液，非要北野品尝自己的味道不可。

“滚。”北野嫌弃地躲开了。

小波也不恼，只抓着北野的手探向了自己硬得不行阴茎，撒娇似的求道：“你也摸摸我。”

北野半推半就地脱掉了小波的裤子。这还是继捡回小波之后第二次看到对方的性器，相比之前未觉醒更添了几分狰狞。一想到这玩意将会捅进身体里，他就莫名有些犯怵。

“怎么长得这玩意儿。”他嘀咕着，耐着性子抚慰起了alpha的性器。

几乎是被触碰的刹那间，小波就忍不住低吟起来。敏感的阴茎在爱人的手心里激动地弹跳，就像是他的心也跟着北野跃动不止。北野宽大的手掌堪堪包裹住他的肉棒，指腹的茧子蹭过敏感的蘑菇伞顶时带来一阵又一阵触电般的快感，复又在铃口不怀好意地拨弄。

“你经常自己弄么，北野？”小波凑上前虔诚地亲了亲北野的眼角，“手活一流。”

北野轻笑了一下没作声。

他从omega的手里退出来，顶入了北野的腿根，勾着对方的脖子鼻息厮磨继而黏黏糊糊亲吻。小波慢条斯理地挺动着下身在穴口处徘徊，偏偏不真正进去。他想看到沉溺于情欲中无法自拔的北野哑着嗓嗓子催促他，为他张开大腿任他摆布，迎他进入omega隐秘的生殖腔。

“嗯唔……”肉穴深处感受到了坚硬粗长的性器在外游荡，越发激动亢奋起来，源源不断地分泌出晶莹透明的肠液，为发情期做足了准备。穴口努力吞咽着，企图将偶然滑过的阴茎彻底咬住。

“你妈的，到底操不操进来？”北野被折磨得欲火难耐，他推开索吻的小波，凶狠地瞪着他瞧。

“你求我。”小波说道，故意又在穴口顶了顶，甚至不经意送进去一点又很快抽出，“或者说你爱我也行。”

“求你妹。”

“我没有妹妹。”小波狡黠地笑了笑，“反正我脚伤还没好，你要不自己来？”

“妈蛋，要你何用。”北野骂骂咧咧地与小波交换了上下，扶着那怒张的性器，对准穴口一口气坐了下去。

“唔啊……”他从来没意识到alpha的性器对未经人事的小穴来说是多么恐怖的存在，骑乘的体位进的又深又急，几乎一口气捅进了甬道深处，将整个肠道的褶皱都撑平整。

北野双腿哆嗦着，刚刚释放过的阴茎二度颤颤巍巍地站立起来，他艰难地撑在小波身上低低抽气。

小波也被刚刚那突如其来的一下折腾的够呛，他没想到北野这么疯狂竟然一口气吞进了整根肉棒，偏偏身处这个视角可以清晰地目睹自己的整个性器插入了对方的后穴。Omega的后穴分泌了足够多的粘液，进入时只觉得又热又窄，他兴奋的险些精关失守。

“还动的了吗北野？”小波故意向上顶了顶，企图让北野松口求他。乞料北野根本不是个求人的家伙，在言语刺激下硬是撑着床铺抽插了起来，只不过几下之后便没了力气，维持着原本的姿势羞恼地睨了他一眼。

小波得逞地笑了笑，忽然猛扑上去将北野压在身下，毫无预警地直接挺了进去。北野几乎是当场就迷离了，脱口而出就是一声甜腻满足的呻吟。

与自力更生相比，果然还是alpha自己送上门来更加带劲，只稍稍几下就爽得头皮发麻。

小波掐着北野的大腿，一口咬住了他硬挺的乳头。粗长的性器凶狠又快速地在肉穴里横冲直撞，翻搅出啧啧淫靡的水声，把两人的交合处都弄得泥泞不堪。

北野抠抓着身下的床单防止被小波顶出去，后续甜腻难耐的呻吟硬生生化作了克制的喘息，又一下没一下地从唇齿间泄露。

“我操你不爽么北野？”小波低喘道，“为什么不叫出来？”

“……你一个人叫就行。”北野喘着粗气别过脸去。

“好吧。”小波忽然抽出了自己，将北野翻了个身，从背后深深顶入。

“唔嗯……”北野半是沉迷半是舒爽地发出一声低呼。

“你里面好湿啊北野……咬得我好紧。”小波探出手爱抚起北野一直未被照顾的阴茎，俯在omega背上不轻不重地咬住那敏感的腺体，凑近他说起了荤话。

北野不为所动，极力忽视这下流的言语。

后穴猛然收紧了一瞬，看着北野涨红的耳尖，小波知道北野是听进去了，甚至起了反应，继续狡猾地说道：“小穴好会吃啊，把我整根肉棒都吞进去了，你喜欢我顶哪里啊北野？是这里吗，还是那里？”

“你妈的……不会说人话就别说。”北野颤栗着承受alpha的性器在甬道里大肆操干，却始终不肯透露自己的敏感点在哪儿，害得小波只好各处碾磨，直到北野倒吸一口冷气颤抖了下才发现了那块媚肉所在。

“唔啊……北野……”小波一遍又一遍喊着北野的名字，九浅一深地机械抽插，时不时顶过那块敏感点，箍着北野身体的手臂也越来越用力，仿佛生怕他将会脱离自己身边一般。

十七八岁的年轻人对性的认知还停留在探索和干脆利落的爽字上，索取得贪得无厌毫不节制。

“唔……快点……”北野被这温吞的肏干折腾得失了耐心，急需一场酣畅淋漓的性事来缓解剧烈的发情期。

“你说的。”小波突然抱起了北野的双腿，性器还没从他体内抽出，如给小儿把尿般抱到了床头，让他跪在床铺上，上身挺立靠着墙壁。

北野还没反应过来，突然操入的那一下进得比后入和骑乘还要深些，当即令他毫无招架之力，只能趴在墙壁上任由小波狠干。

“啊哈……啊唔……”他终于承受不住尖叫出声，浑身上下止不住地哆嗦着，全靠小波抱着他才没有滑下去。

北野被干得眼角泛红，不住地流出了生理性泪水。冰凉的墙壁刺激着被玩弄得红肿的乳粒，而下身的小穴却又酥又麻热得可怕。沉迷于性事的alpha只顾着高频率的顶弄，恨不得将囊袋也一并埋入湿热的肠道里。

小波也要发狂了，他狠狠咬住北野汗涔涔的肩膀，扣着那触感光滑细腻的腰窝。耳畔传来的是omega难以自抑的喘息声，如催情剂般诱惑着他肏得更快更用力，根本顾不上对方的求饶声。

“慢……慢点……啊……”北野呻吟里带着点微弱的哭腔，殊不知这落在alpha耳中更是加剧了征服的欲望。

“……呼……说你爱我，北野。”小波哑着声音在北野耳畔说道，不改频率地大肆挺动着腰。omega紧致的肉穴一刻不停地吮吸着他的阴茎，引诱着他往最深处顶去。

北野恍若未闻，张着嘴艰难喘息。

“你爱我吗北野？”小波重重顶向了omega小穴深处的那块媚肉，急切地催促着。

北野浑身一激灵，高昂起头颅痛快出了精。高潮的后穴痉挛般地一绞，小波一时不查也跟着射了出来，微凉的精液直接灌进了依然高热敏感的肠道。穴肉吸啜着微微弹动的alpha阴茎，尽管已经射过一次，可那凶器丝仍未见变软趋势。

小波将北野抱回床上，低头亲吻北野微张的嘴唇：“你爱我么北野？”

还在回味高潮余韵的北野漫不经心地“嗯？”了一声。

“你爱我么？”小波重复道。

“爱。”北野慵懒地接受着小波的索吻，嗓音里满是情事过后的餍足。这次他没有顾左右而言他，反而利落地回应。

早就做好被拒绝心理准备的小波没料到竟然这样顺利套出了话，他本想着再和北野拉扯几个来回，听罢顿时眼前一亮，高兴地腻上去又问道：“有多爱？”

“你好烦。”北野啧了一声懒得再睬他，动了动身子，“滚下去，你重死了。”

“我不。”小波不肯，直接分开北野的双腿插了进去。

肉穴毫不费力地贪婪吞吐起再度造访的粗长性器，还未合拢的肠肉又一次被操开，条件反射般紧紧裹住了alpha的肉棒。

“你妈的……我刚射唔……”

小波置若罔闻，大力又狂热地耸动着腰。下体交合处发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，臀瓣随着抽插的动作上下抖动。直到最后北野彻底没了气力，不再抵抗地抱住了小波的后背，毫无保留地打开了自己的身体任他疯狂进出随意操弄。

“我想标记你。”小波咬住北野的耳朵说道。

“嗯？”北野被操的几近失神，根本分不清小波在说什么。

“我说我要射在你的生殖腔里，我要把你灌满。”

“……随你……快、射进来。”北野哪顾得上自己曾经说过什么，如潮水般汹涌袭来的快感吞没了所有思考的能力，他本能地迎合着alpha的每一个动作，低喃着平日里绝不会道出口的话。

得到允准的小波加快了动作，一鼓作气捅进了柔嫩的生殖腔中，闷吼着射了出来。他一口咬住北野的后颈注射自己的信息素。

身后被精液浇灌的快感令北野陷入了窒息般的高潮，从腺体源源不断注入的信息素交融进四肢百骸，在双重的感官冲击下，他险些昏死过去。

小波从北野身体里退出，张开怀抱搂住了仍沉浸在情欲中的omega，无限感叹地说道：“我好爱你。”

北野皱起了眉头，他明显感觉到有个又硬又烫的玩意儿再次抵住了自己的腿根：“你他妈的怎么比我一个omega还要会发情。”

“不知道。”小波亲了亲北野的额头，“一看到你我就硬得不行。”

北野轻哼了两声：“哦，你就是那晚的公狐狸。”

“说的有道理。”小波颇为赞同地点了点头，慢慢碾过尚未合拢的小穴。发情期的omega身体敏感的出奇，逐渐又有了反应。

然而这次北野却没敞开腿随他为所欲为，反而堪称冷酷无情地踢开了求欢的alpha：“去买安全套。”

小波委屈：“刚刚都射进去了。”他看准了刚被标记的omega会产生对alpha的依赖感，死活腻在北野身边不走，一个劲儿地和他讨商量：“没那么容易怀孕的，过几天好不好，过几天再去……”

北野被亲得迷迷糊糊的，意志力堪称涣散，许是小波那双桃花眼太撩人，竟莫名其妙着了道，稀里糊涂地答应了。等一轮发情热过去他回过神来，alpha已经又在他体内射精了。

北野：“……你等着被打吧。”

小波：“不可以拔屌无情。”

北野：“……到底谁拔？”

小波：“……反正用完不能随手处理。”

北野：“老子只用脚就可以好好处理你。”

小波：“……”

北野：“……妈的……唔哈、慢点……你这是挟怨报复……”


	6. 你的omega真棒.jpg

**06.你的omega真棒.jpg**

 

时至今日，小波每每望向北野都会产生一种尚未标记的幻觉。

好气哦，明明好不容易标记了自己心爱的omega。结果对方压根就没有为O的自觉，按理说标记后72小时是最黏alpha的时候，可北野却是一轮发情热过后就裹上被子闷头大睡连被角都不留给小波，要不是小波主动抱上怕是连贴近自己的alpha也不肯。而发情期过后更是翻脸不认A，该怎么揍就怎么揍，不留半点情面。

说好一夜夫夫百日恩呢？都结成番了还这样，这个alpha当得实在憋屈。

小波一面在心里默默吐槽，一面用余光打量在一旁忙着修车的北野。

自伤好后，北野便不再去接他放学了。小波无奈，只好自己放了学买完菜直奔修车房，非要牵着北野的小手回家不可。

北野：“……你他妈就不能有自己的生活？你作业写完了吗？”

骂归骂，北野还是在拥挤的修车房里给他收拾了一张小桌子出来，甚至附送了一盏台灯。

“这里为什么会有床啊北野！”小波眼尖地发现了单人休息室的陈设，“甚至还有全套洗漱用品和换洗衣服？”

“活太多懒得回去的时候就在这里凑合一下。”北野轻描淡写地解释。

小波松了口气，望见北野一脸从容的模样暗骂自己怎么能把自己甜美可口的omega想成那种在外包养小王给自己戴绿帽的不正经O。

他的omega宇宙第一棒！

“你又在想什么乱七八糟的东西？”北野皱了皱眉头。

“没什么，没什么。”小波干笑两声，“就觉得你身上味道真好闻。”

“是么？什么味儿，描述来听听？”北野忽然起了兴致问道。

“说不上来。”小波道，“有点像乌龙茶味，无糖微苦款，但回味甘甜喝起来很爽。”

北野：“……你死吧！”

小波平白无故招了一顿揍，龇牙咧嘴从地上爬起来时还莫名其妙，不知道自己怎么又得罪北野了。他叹了口气，能屈能伸地凑上前哄自己的omega。

“除夕那天去不去外面玩？”

“大冷天的你要去哪儿？”

“时钟广场。”小波说，“江边有春节倒计时的烟火秀，还有成排的小吃摊，咱们可以吃到烟火表演结束。”

“行。”北野随意应了，“滚边去，我忙着呢。”

小波咧开嘴角亲了他一口，一下还不够又亲了下，眼见上了瘾情欲渐长，马上就要发生些不可描述的事情，硬生生被北野刹住了车。

北野实在受不了这家伙三番五次打断自己的工作，冷酷无情地给了他一脚，直接将小波的心猿意马踹散了。Alpha吃瘪后也没敢再去烦北野，回到原来位置上翻出了手机。

界面还停留在阿木刚发的短信上：除夕准备去哪儿？回彩虹之家吗？

估计是想邀请他出去玩，小波想了想还是委婉拒绝：和北野一起过，去时钟广场。

看到“已送达”的三个字后，小波放心地按灭了屏幕，安心刷起习题来。

 

每年B市时钟广场的烟火表演算是小孩子们过年最心心念念的事情之一了。尽管大人们通常都不愿天寒地冻地带孩子来户外跨年，但也无碍烟火秀成为B市过年最有人气的活动。情侣、游客、三五结伴的好友，每年都把广场塞得满满当当的，警方不得不增加警力疏散人流，还一刻不停地播放广播提醒游人警惕小偷。

北野吃着小波给买的糖葫芦，被小波拽着，不紧不慢地往前走。他对这样人挤人的节日并不感冒，也没有半分过年的热情。小波却相当有仪式感，不仅兴致勃勃地一早下厨准备年夜饭，春晚看了一半就拉了他出来。

“这是我们在一起过的第一个新年啊！”他语气郑重地说道。

“傻逼。”北野懒得理他。

十点左右，时钟广场已经挤满人了。小波费了好大的劲才寻到了一块风水宝地——毗邻江边的楼梯。栏杆边上的平台是不可能了，他们只能和大多数晚来的人一样，站在台阶上看，像是拍毕业照似的一层层升高。

“我想去A省读大学。”小波突然说道，“你要不要和我一块去？”

“我去干嘛？”

“陪读啊。到时候我们在学校边上租个小房子，我算过了，郊区大学城附近的房子不会特别贵，做做兼职赚点钱，完全可以养活我们俩。”

“那老子的店怎么办？”北野瞥了他一眼，“还有老子的家，以后就不回来了？”

“出手转让？看看有没有人肯接下你的店。”小波给出了个中肯的建议，“至于B市嘛，反正我也没什么亲人在这里，要是你想回来追忆往昔的话，随时都可以陪你回来。”

“小算盘打得挺细致。”

“那可不。”小波又往北野身边挪了挪，“到时候就在A省开展我们的新生活，再也不想回B市了，一堆乱七八糟的人和事。”

北野被这还没影的梦话逗乐了，忽然打了个喷嚏，不禁拉起了衣链，夜晚江边的风着实有些阴冷，吹得他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“让你多穿衣服你不肯。”小波有些心疼，脱了自己的围巾下来要给北野戴上。

北野拒绝了：“还不是你要来江边看烟花。你们alpha都什么毛病，大晚上跑来吹风。”

小波笑嘻嘻地搂住了他：“前些年在孤儿院，他们过年都跟各自对象出去玩了，留下我带着一堆小屁孩吵着嚷着要我陪着看春晚，想想就脑壳疼。可今年我也是有对象的人了，不得和自己的男朋友乐呵乐呵，留下点深刻的回忆？”

“是么？”北野扬起唇角，慢慢地靠近了北野，特意压低了声音，“你想怎么乐呵？”

小波意外紧张地咽了口唾沫：“就……就出来看看烟花呗，还挺浪漫的。”

“图浪漫？”北野挑了挑眉毛，“那怎么不回家屋顶上看星星？不想试试……嗯？”

“试试什么？”

“你说试什么？”北野破天荒地单手回搂住他，在旁人看不见的黑暗角落里一手探向了他的下身，垂眸在小波耳边说了两个字。

小波当即就硬了，更别说北野的手还不安分地在裤子外面画了个圈。他精神振奋地盯着北野看，脑中快速计算着回家的时间：“那我们现在回去？”

得逞的北野哈哈大笑，一秒换了副冷酷面容：“放了烟花空气污染这么严重，看个屁的星星。”

小波这才反应过来北野是在耍他，懊恼之余不管不顾地将北野按在拐角的墙壁上猛亲。

北野低笑着回应了他的亲吻：“你是不是傻逼？”

小波不依不饶，反正这块没什么人看到，刚要再下嘴，就听到背后有人喊他。

“小波！”是阿木。

北野猛地推了他一下，差点将他推倒在地。小波踉跄了两下好不容易站住，万分幽怨地看向了走来的阿木。

阿木调侃地望向他：“怎么了？我打断你好事了？”

小波回头对北野比了个“kill”的手势，谁料对方不屑地竖了个中指。他只好无奈地转身挤出一缕微笑面对好兄弟的疑惑，心里早把北野翻来覆去操了个爽：“没事。怎么你也来了？今年不用陪女友吗？”

“分啦。”阿木说道，“三个月前就分了。”

“为什么啊。”

“没为什么。就觉得，我们这种人老不干些正经事没前途呗。不说这个了。” 阿木有些落寞，靠近小波低声道：“你和北野……你们在一块了？”

“嗯。”

“卧槽！”阿木一脸震惊，“他真的是omega啊？”

小波奇怪地挑了挑眉毛：“你听谁说的他是omega？”

“就……听人说的呗。”阿木有些慌乱，“前阵子有几个兄弟说起北野路上发情遇到了刘东。刘东想把人拿下的，结果反被揍得很惨，那玩意儿都险些废了。”

小波越听神色越莫名有些凝重，只是转向北野又是面色如常：“我和他多说两句。”

北野意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角的糖渍，摆了摆手：“去吧，我在这儿晃晃。”

“别吃太多糖葫芦！”小波见他伸出舌头的样气得要死，这omega到底是真不懂还是装，竟然在大庭广众之下做这么令人浮现连篇的动作。妈的，还骂我会发情，自己也不看看自己多会勾引人。

“你妈的，好烦！”北野瞪了他一眼，双手插裤兜里溜达了出去。

小波拽着阿木走远，直到周围的人变得有些少了才交叉双手冷冷问道：“说吧，怎么回事？”

阿木被问得一头雾水：“什么怎么回事？”

“你和刘东。怎么回事？”

阿木顿住了，一脸被发现的惊讶，绞尽脑汁也没想到自己哪一句话露出了破绽。

“刘东心高气傲，怎么会允许那样屈辱的流言传出去。再说了，揍废那家伙的是我，这事儿要是被他和手下几个传了出去，绝不会只提北野不提我。可你仿佛懵然不知，什么事都往北野身上扣。”小波快速说道，“你是不是和刘东达成了某项交易，或者从他那里知道了什么？”

阿木苦笑：“我没想会被你发现。”

“咱俩是穿一条裤子长大的兄弟。”小波说道，“小时候你偷吃我藏在枕头下面的饼干被我抓包时也是刚刚那副躲躲闪闪的样。”

“……今晚的事你不能插手！”

“哈？”

“我是说真的小波！咱俩一起长大我不会害你！刘东那人做的腌臜勾当……”阿木皱了皱眉头忍下翻涌的恶心感，“你真不知道他报复起来会做什么样的事情。上次的事刘东很不高兴，他一直计划着要给你们、特别是北野一点颜色看看……就是今晚。”

眼见小波一言不发，他还以为对方听进了自己的劝告，再接再厉道：“今天的事已经不是你干涉就有转圜余地的了，我知道你标记了北野，但是Alpha可以标记很多omega，我到时候帮你找个更好的omega。”

阿木对小波与北野感情的认知还停留在之前小波所说的利用状态，言语上也没对身为omega的北野有多客气。小波懒得与他争辩，只冷冷问道：“所以你前几天问我除夕去哪儿，就是为了给他通风报信？”

他清楚记得自己除了阿木外，再没和旁人提起过除夕的计划。一路上也没发现有什么人在盯梢，根据阿木的说法推测刘东如此笃定时间，多半是一早便接到了消息。

阿木慢慢松开了小波的手，低声道：“我欠了他很多钱。”

“什么时候？”

“之前我前女朋友的弟弟犯了事，要好大一笔钱才能对付过去。她哭着求我，我问了一圈只有刘东肯出手，我没办法，只能问他借了一笔钱。”

“所以，你就靠出卖我，在他面前卖个人情？”

“不是出卖你！”阿木急急分辨道，“他说只要你和北野其中之一受到教训就好。可他那样的人……”他痛苦地闭了闭眼，“我是帮他套了你的消息，但你是我兄弟，我不可能拿兄弟的命去博弈。他也答应我如果他成功逮住北野了，就不会再跟你计较。所以小波，听我一句，过了今晚我给你当孙子都行，但你别去掺和北野的事情。”

小波无端愠怒起来，他一把推开阿木丢下了一句话：“北野就是我的命。”

“你不能去小波！不能去！去了你前途就毁了啊！”阿木紧紧拽住了他的袖口。小波挣扎着，灵光一闪迅速脱掉了羽绒服往阿木脸上一裹，直接阻断了对方的视线。他趁机拔腿狂奔，直往北野那里奔去。

没有，这里没有，这里也没有。

妈的，这家伙到底跑哪里去了？

他站在原地急促呼吸，平息着一路狂奔而来的倦怠感，头脑冷静地梳理从阿木那里得来的信息。

今夜时钟广场有警方巡视，刘东他们不可能会像上次那样闹出大的阵仗，所以来的人数不会多，也不会采取最原始的拳脚相向。在这样人挤人的敞开式空间，贴身的刀具可以神不知鬼不觉地捅向身边的人。

小波被自己的想法吓了一跳，有些毛骨悚然起来。他和北野已经在广场上转悠快2个小时了，并没有发生什么事，也未发现一直跟在身边的可疑人员。如果不是对方有身在高处的人员负责报点，那就是对方也在找他和北野，但人海茫茫一直找不到。

他重新定下心来，一边暗骂北野出门不带手机，一边又心急火燎地四处寻找，生怕错过北野的身影。

突然，余光的糖葫芦摊闪过一道熟悉的影子。小波刚想脱口呼出又生生咽了回去，三步并两步跑上去一把抓住了那人。

“哎？”正想再来串糖葫芦的北野被当场抓包，表情有些不自在甚至尴尬，但望向一脸森然的小波，纳闷道，“吃就吃了，摆出这副死样子做什么。”

“……快走。”小波不由分说地拉起北野的手就要走。

烟花秀已经开始了，北野还打算边吃糖葫芦边看烟火，被小波没头没脑地拽走都有些莫名其妙，皱了皱眉头小声嘀咕了一句：“要看烟花的是你，不看的也是你，神经病。”

换做平时小波肯定要跟他闹起来，可当下这种危急情况，他都没时间跟北野解释前因后果，哪还顾得上拌嘴。

“5——”人群亢奋地开始倒计时，退出广场的路线愈发拥堵。男男女女老老少少都不要命地往江边推搡，不愿放过最后几秒的特定烟火。警方“不要拥挤”的广播声淹没在鼎沸人声中，耳边除了人群的哄笑，几乎听不见别的。

“4——”

小波拉着北野拼命推开人流往外走，与所有人的方向截然相反。他握得很紧，担心北野下一秒就会被人挤出去。

“3——”

“小波！”

自十六岁搬离彩虹之家后，北野再没有和人一块过过年。从前的兄弟们相邀他通常也是推辞，今年屋里多了只傻猫，里里外外的闹腾更加令他对过年这件事产生了几分厌烦情绪。

不过不排斥，并不那么讨厌。

他听说过时钟广场的烟花秀，从前闲来无事坐在窗台发呆时，也隐约能听到远处的烟火声，只是从来没凑这么近看过。可能烟花这种东西，从古至今都是夹带着喜悦与旖旎情愫的。今晚时钟广场格外人多，情侣尤其多，仿佛在烟火的见证下爱情能永垂不朽一般。

小波一直缠着他完整地说一句情话，从“我喜欢你”到“我爱你”，使出浑身解数、想法设法逼着他说出口，就连在床上也经常耍手段激他。可北野一直咬着牙关不服输，正在兴头上被折腾急了还狠踹对方，根本不怕自家alpha会被踹坏。

不过这是他俩在一块过的第一个新年，或许该给自家旺财一点甜头尝尝。毕竟旺财马上要高考了，不能让他老想着这种事情分心。

“2——”

“怎么了！”小波急切地转身，看见北野噙着笑意嘴唇一张一合，无比清晰地说着三个字。

“1——”

正当他愣神功夫，北野突然收敛了笑容，条件反射般扑过来带着他转了个身。耳边是一声闷哼，小波定睛一看，直直对上了刘东妖异的眼睛。

北野一眼就发现了从人群中冒出的刘东。多月不见，这家伙竟苍老了许多，眼窝深陷颧骨高凸，咧开一口黄牙露出阴鸷的笑容，神情疯癫地举起一枚针筒就要往小波身后扎。他来不及喊小波躲避，身体已经下意识地扑过去揽住对方，用自己的后背挡下了这一击。

针头并不脆，毫无阻碍地刺穿了衣服扎进了肩膀的肌肉里，几乎是同一时间，一股不明的液体顺着针孔流进了身体中，因为远低于体温的冰度带来一种危险信号。背后火辣的刺痛并没有如期蔓延开，反倒是四肢上浮的微弱舒畅感如电流般贯穿全身，只得软绵绵地赖在小波身上，发出急促又痛快的喘息。

“Happy——New Year！”

那人诡异又阴毒地大笑，说着不符合歇斯底里外表的深切祝福。刺耳的笑声仿佛来自地狱，混迹在周围人庆贺新年的欢乐声中，竟不觉得多突兀。他从北野后背上狠狠拔出了一枚针筒，扔到地上一脚踩碎。

周围的人发现了这里的骚动，忙不迭通知了巡逻的警察。然而没等警察赶来，刘东就已经混入人群中逃逸了。

阿木匆匆赶来，看见原地护着北野的小波似乎安然无恙，暗暗松了口气。

小波怒火中烧，语气尖锐地看着他说道：“他针管里的是什么？他给北野注射了什么？”

阿木犹豫再三终究没有说。

“你他妈说话啊！”小波急了，若不是北野仍在他怀里倒吸冷气，他恨不得直接过去狠揍阿木一顿。

“是……”阿木望了眼近在咫尺的警察，扑通一声跪在了小波面前，低头哽咽道，“是海洛因！”


End file.
